New dragón New history
by Mc Rms
Summary: el sueño de un Otaku se cumple, la hiistoria se va al carajo, un cambio de trama bien loco y espero su opinión. se que escribo mal :(
1. Chapter 1

1

Mientras más miraba a la persona que estaba frente a el más su mente soltaba endorfina, dejando su estado normal y viajando a uno lisérgico que lo mando a dormir.

-La mayoría de las Sacred Gears tienen funciones que sólo son usables en la sociedad humana. Pero hay excepcionales Sacred Gears que son una amenaza para nosotros, los demonios y los Ángeles Caídos. Ise, levanta bien alto tu mano-

Todo el club de ocultismo quedo pasmado al escuchar a Issei soltar una carcajada muy fuerte y caerse de espaldas desmayado.

-buchou ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-parece que fue demasiado para Ise-kun-

-lo mejor será llevarlo a su casa. Koneko-chan por favor llévalo a su casa-

Koneko se acercó y tomo a Issei como una simple pluma y lo lanzo sobre su hombro.

Nadie entendía lo que había ocurrido, lo que un desmayo parecía fue un evento tan grande que solo algunos seres se dieron cuenta.

Los hilos del destino se habían cortado y se hilaban unos nuevos.

Desde que tuvo internet, el interés por el anime nació pero con el tiempo el solo ver algo no fue suficiente. Un manga más allá de ser una serie de imágenes venia algunas veces de novelas y estas novelas algunas veces me parecían mejores.

En su día a día, el asistía a clases y aclamaba a dios por darle compañeros otakus.

Para el disgusto de el y sus amigos tenían un título "los que no bañan"

Cuando tenían clases de educación física no los dejaban entrar a las duchas con la excusa de que no les serviría de nada ya que teníamos muy pegado la mugre.

Aun así el disfruto sus días de escuela teniendo divertidas de animes con sus amigos

Varios habían probado el amargo placer de los fanfic pero ya había sido tanto que como críticos duros despreciaban muy fácil.

-¿El más estúpido y sin sentido power up que han visto?-

-Iseei es abandonado por perder con Raizer y eso lo hace un bad ass mitad dragón con Haki que tiene la verga de 30 centimetros

-¿alguna contra respuesta?-

-Iseei mitad Angel caído/ dragón/ demonio y tiene las 6 gemas del infinito además de tener un harem que tiene a Raizer mujer, todas las chicas de la escuela, su madre, su padre versión mujer. Sus amigos versión mujer y tiene la verga de 30 centímetros y en versión ultra instinto de un metro treinta centímetros-

-el ganador-

Le dieron un suave aplauso que termino cuando tuvieron que volver a escribir, cuando termino la clase y estaban en recreo volvieron a hacer una serie de preguntas.

-¿Cuál sería su trama de fanfic? Y ¿Qué anime seria?-

-one piece, auto inserción, demonios-

-avatar x fairy tail, espíritus malignos, Natsu no tan estúpido-

-no es lo mismo que demonios-

-tu madre es una perra así que cállate-

Mientras sus compañeros se insultaban uno de ellos pensaba su respuesta.

-DXD, auto inserción, cambio del guante y la armadura por otra cosa-

Mis amigos dejaron de pelear y me miraron.

-¿Cómo?-

-siempre encontré el guante un poco estúpido así que lo que yo haría sería que el personaje que entrara en DXD tuviera una charla con Draig-

-Draig ¿Seria mujer?

-no-

-prosigue-

¿han visto RWBY?-

-pinche por si la pongo-

\- ¿Quién tiene sida y es virgen?-

Los amigos se rieron y fueron a comprar algunas bebidas.

Se sentaron en una banca cerca de su sala y un amigo mirando al alrededor dio la señal para que pudieran fumar tranquilos y a salvo de los inspectores.

Cuando ya todos estaban ya bien pachecos siguieron su charla.

-a mi gustaría usar la guadaña de ruby, es una puta bestialidad además de que Iseei cambio su brazo humano por el un dragón y el único problema fue que el guante aparecía de la nada yo cambiaria mis piernas y me podría mover muy rápido-

-buena idea-

-¿pero cuál sería la personalidad de este personaje?-

-bueno al ser un auto inserción trataba de pensar que haría yo pero yo solo buscaría poder y no seria un pendejo como Iseei-

-asi que un pinche sasuke de mierda-

-no aunque nunca me gustó la idea de que Rias sea la ama ya que al final eres un maldito esclavo y eso es estúpidamente diabólico-

-amigo ella es un demonio-

-y es un anime asi que cálmate perro-

El timbre sonó y volvieron a clase.

El día siguió mientras un chico escribía en su cuaderno, resolvía ejercicios o resolvía mal formulas pero no sacaba de su mente la idea para su fanfic.

Los chicos se despidieron y uno de ellos tomo el transporte público.

El bus iba lleno y el parado al medio escuchando música no existía más o menos que todos lo que lo acompañaban.

Pensaba cual era el evento más importante del primer volumen de DXD y la pelea con raizer se coronaba pero el encontraba que eso se podía sacar ya que si issei hubiera usado la armadura en el duelo en equipo hubiera sido muy distinto.

El personaje entrenaría y buscaría la forma de volverse un cuasi espadachín con la guadaña pero lo más importante sería el usar los Boost para hacer cada vez un corte más mortal.

"el ataque especial de este personaje seria el juntar 15 boost y hacer un simple corte derrochando toda la energía después haría más profundo las bases y le daría algo como un corte dimensional o alguna mierda de espada con alma"

Su mente se cayó al sentir como su cuerpo se elevara como si no hubiera gravedad, los gritos fueron cortos tanto que solo duraron 2 segundos.

El bus se volcó ya que el conductor no vio una vaca y cayo por una ladera a más de 80 kilómetros por hora.

De las 31 personas que iban solo sobrevivió el conductor y dos chicas.

2

Desperté como todos los días pero mi alarma era diferente.

-¡Despiértate, despiértate!-

-si no te despiertas te te besare-

No le importo ya que era sábado así que no tenía clases, estiro su brazo buscando su celular pero no lo encontraba.

-cierra el puto hocico perra-

Lo busco con los ojos cerrados hasta que encontró el despertador y apretó todos los botones hasta que se cayó.

Era sábado así que no hay clases.

10:00 Am

(En el club de ocultismo de la escuela Kuoh)

Rias y Akeno se encontraban tomando el té.

-¿Issei-kun no llego?-

-no pero ya lance un hechizo sobre sus maestros y compañeros-

-al terminar el día le hare una visita-

14:30 pm

Recién comenzó a abrir sus ojos, paso sus manos por su pelo "¿mi pelo no es largo?" abrio sus ojos y no reconoció el lugar donde estaba.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

-qué carajo le pasó a mi piel, yo no era un puto papel-

Su piel era demasiado blanca, miro su pecho y sus dimensiones eran totalmente diferentes.

Se volvió a desmayar esta vez cayendo en el suelo de la habitación, nadie estaba en la casa así que nadie lo noto.

18:45 pm

Un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo de la habitación y Rias apareció.

-¡Issei!-

Rias se acercó rápidamente para ver el estado de Issei.

Rápidamente se volvió a tele transportar al club de ocultismo con el cuerpo de Issei.

En el salón principal estaba todo el club todos giraron la mirada al ver el círculo mágico pero rápidamente se pararon al ver el estado de Iseei.

-¿Qué le paso buchou?-

-no se quizás lo atacaron los ángeles caídos-

-eso es imposible los hubiéramos detectados-

Todos se callaron al escuchar como "Issei" se levantaba de su sueño.

-¿Qué pasa?-

"Issei" se froto los ojos y miro las "personas" que estaban a su alrededor.

"es real"

"¿entonces morí?" "Issei miraba a los demás, a su alrededor, miraba sus manos una y otra vez.

-¿te encuentras bien Isei-kun?-

Akeno me estaba hablando, ella se inclinó moviendo sus pechos como campanas.

-si si akeno-sem-

Estaba a punto de terminar la oración cuando se di cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

Estaba en Dxd siendo Iseei tal cual fanfic de auto inserción.

"por esto morí?"

"fue tan simple, tan corto. Había pensado muchas veces en lo mismo pero nunca había pasado esto"

"Soy Issei"

Miro los pechos de akeno y después los de Rias.

-estoy muy bien akeno-

-fufu parece que alguien perdió el respeto por su senpai-

Issei se comenzo a levantar y Kiba estiro su mano para ayudarlo.

-me llevan a mi casa-

-antes debes invocar tu Sacred Gear-

-no me siento listo mañana domingo estaré bien-

-Issei hoy es martes, no asististe a la escuela y Aller te desmayaste aquí mismo-

-entonces mañana lo haremos así que llévenme a mi casa-

-Ise-kun esto es importante-

Si si pero yo quiero ir a mi casa, mañana no te preocupes Rias-

Todo los demás no entendían. Lo que pasaba el Issei pervertido no estaba y otra persona se presentaba.

-okey-

Rias estiro su mano y un círculo apareció debajo de los pies de Issei.

-adiós nos vemos mañana-

La despedida fue rara.

-Akeno quiero que observes a Issei, quizás sufrió algún hechizo-

(En la habitación de Issei)

Un círculo apareció en el suelo e Issei apareció. Él se quedó quieto y después de unos minutos comenzó a gritar.

Grito tanto que llego su "madre" a la habitación.

-Issei ¿Qué te pasa?-

-nada mama solo había una araña en mi pieza-

-ohh entonces vístete y baja a comer-

-si mama-

Ella cerró la puerta y Issei quedo solo en su pieza.

"esto es asombroso"

01:00 am

Issei estaba sentando con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de su pieza.

"al carajo si ya estoy aquí no perderé el tiempo"

No era un maestro del yoga pero podía decir que tenía un talento para meditar.

Su respiración fue corta y rápida, su ritmo cardiaco aumento y su sudor corría de su frente.

La sensación que lograba al hacer este ejercicio era el de reunir energía, él lo identificaba al sentir una extraño adormecimiento en sus brazos esta vez fue en todo su cuerpo.

Totalmente tenso, nunca antes había logrado algo así, su respiración fue calmándose, profundizándose, cada vez más profunda, reduciendo su ritmo cardiaco hasta lo más mínimo.

El silencio absoluto lo gobernó y la habitación se perdió de sus sentidos. Un calor tan intenso que lo hizo abrir sus ojos mostrándole que no estaba en su habitación.

3

Issei no sabía dónde estaba Kuoh así que solo camino hasta que vio unas chicas con el uniforme y las comenzó a seguir.

-es ese pervertido-

-si debe tratar de mirar nuestra ropa interior-

-pervertido-

Las dos hablaban silenciosamente pero él podía oírlas, le lanzaban algunas miradas de asco y aumentaban el paso. Ya que no podía dejar de seguirlas aumento el paso.

-deja de seguirnos pervertido-

-vamos a la misma escuela estúpida-

Las dos chicas se pararon y el también.

-¿Qué nos dijiste?-

-que vamos a la misma escuela-

Las dos chicas tenían una cara que el como experto en anime podía identificar y saber lo seguía.

"me van a golpear"

-lo siento chicas no las seguiré mas solo díganme donde está la escuela y me alejare corriendo-

Una de las chicas se rio y la otra se acercó a él. Issei era más alto que ella así que miro hacia abajo.

-¿te crees gracioso pervertido?-

-solo quiero llegar a escuela perdóname-

-muere pervertido-

La chica se lanzó hacia el y cerro sus ojos esperando una golpiza pero.

-no me toques perra-

Sé que era un maldito por hacer eso pero la empujo y ella cayó al suelo, las dos chicas lo miraron en silencio.

-te pedí perdón y tú no aceptaste. No voy a dejar que me sigan tratando mal no soy un maldito pervertido-

-te han visto muchas veces husmeando en los camerinos-

\- si pero eso era antes ahora estoy cambiado mira-

Le estiro su mano.

-que esto sea un nuevo inicio. Hola soy issei-

La chica golpeo su mano y se levantó.

-que no se repita pervertido o te moleré a golpes-

Las dos chicas se fueron y el las volvía seguir a una distancia más larga.

Llego a Kuoh y la miradas de asco se multiplicaron "carajo ¿Cuál es mi sala?"

Sentía que algo se acercaba por su espalda y di un salto hacia adelante.

Detrás mio estaba Matsudo y motohama.

"wow si que son feos"

-¿Por qué esquivaste mi golpe Issei? Era porque no me has devuelto mi revista porno del mes-

"este tipo acababa de gritar sin importarle un carajo, me tengo que alejar de estos enfermos"

-mañana te la devuelvo, vamos a la sala-

Ellos se miraron extrañados y comenzaron a caminar. Issei los siguió mirando a las chicas que hacían caras de asco, odio, desprecio y muchos sentimientos negativos.

"¿Por qué a mí?"

La clase aunque era de un maldito anime fue igual a que las tenía anterior mente Issei. Escribió, hablo con motohama y Matsudo, los ignoro porque solo decían estupideces de porno y hentai, lo molestaron hasta que les dio un golpe y se alejaron, las chicas a su alrededor estaban sorprendidas.

La siguiente clase motohama y Matsudo no le hablaron, él no les prestó atención y reviso su celular tapándolo con libro. Las chicas que estaban a una distancia corta pero no tanto como para ser acosadas lo miraban y abrían sus ojos.

"es como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien hacer esto"

Reviso internet, vio fotos, borro todo el maldito porno y vio su número.

"puedo entender japonés" las letras con verlas se volvían español era como tener google traductor en los ojos.

-señor Hyodou ¿Está usando su celular?-

Estaban en una clase de francés y era una profesora la que la impartía, no se veía estricta ni mala pero no quería llamar la atención.

-No maestra solo veía la hora-

-que no se vuelva a repetir-

El francés se le dio fácil y cuando la profesora se acercó a supuesto se sorprendió que lo bien que estaba su tarea también sus compañeras estaban sorprendidas.

-señor Hyodou si siente que mis clases son aburridas dígamelo así le daré tarea extra para que se entretenga-

Se rio y le dijo que no se molestara. Después de eso llego Kiba a buscarlo a la sala.

-es la segunda vez que el Kiba-kun camina con ese pervertido-

-se le pegara lo pervertido-

-dicen que Issei golpeo a una chica-

Mientras caminaba con el peliblanco escuchaba todo eso pero no le importaba, miraba al tipo que caminaba junto a él.

Eran casi de la misma altura y una complexión bastante similar pero él sabía que Kiba era más fuerte, esa pantalla que él ponía solo escondía a la bestia.

-kiba ¿tu entrenas?

Yuuto se sorprendió por su pregunta, giro su cabeza para responderme.

-Si entreno ¿tú lo haces? Issei-kun-

-no pero me gustaría hacerlo ¿Podríamos alguna vez entrenar juntos?-

Yuuto se sorprendió por esta proposición, él estaba feliz por no ser el único hombre en el club y mismo ahora parecía que una amistad masculina nacía.

-claro cualquier día que quieras-

-genial-

Issei le estiro su puño pero él no entendió.

-chócalo-

Yuuto se dio cuenta y choco el puño con migo.

(En el club de ocultismo)

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de Issei, todos atentos.

-Ise-kun ahora invocaras a tu Sacred Gear-

Issei se rio al escuchar eso.

-sobre eso tengo algo que decirte-

(Flash back)

Frente a Issei Draig estaba presente.

Verlo en un anime es algo pero verlo frente a frente era algo completamente diferente.

Enorme, atemorizante, poderoso esas palabras quedaba pequeñas para describirlo, era la criatura más increíble que había visto.

-vas a dejar de alagarme y responderme de una maldita vez-

Trague saliva y alce la voz.

-yo me llamo #$&$#$"#"$ y no soy de este mundo-

-eso ya lo sé, tu alma es varias veces más fuerte que la del humano que tomaste-

De un zarpazo Draig lo tomo en su mano y lo apretó.

-dame una razón para no matarte ahora mismo humano, tú no eres el verdadero Sekiryuute, no eres el elegido de llevar al poderoso dragón emperador rojo-

Una vez Issei se apretó el pie con la llanta de un auto esto era parecido solo que en sus brazos y torso caía 10 veces la presión que sintió presión.

-voy a matar al dragón blanco-

La presión se detuvo pero Issei quedo con un recuerdo horrible, el siendo apretado por un dragón como si fuera un insecto.

-¿de qué hablas humano?-

-voy a matar al dragón blanco y a su portador, elevare el nombre del dragón rojo hasta lo más alto-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué no?-

Después de unos segundo el dragón se rio.

-¿entonces quieres que te de mi poder para matarlo?-

-no-

El silencio reino después de eso. Draig estaba interesado en este chico si seguía diciendo cosas así quizás lo dejaría vivir.

-quiero que me ayudes a volverme más fuerte pero no quiero volverme loco como los antiguos portadores-

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? Por lo que tengo entendido eres solo otro humano-

-digamos que soy inteligente y mi inteligencia me ha llevado a saber cosas importantes como que dios está muerto-

Draig al escuchar esas palabras se dio cuenta de que no estaba frente a un simple humano estaba frente a una criatura peligrosa.

-¿Qué tienes en mente chico?-

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de issei.

(Flash back fin)

-anoche tuve un sueño muy loco donde hable con un dragón que me dijo cosas muy locas-

Rias abrió mucho los ojos, solo ella y akeno tenían conocimiento sobre el verdadero poder de Issei y ella no planeaba decirle tan temprana mente.

-¿Tu sabias que yo era el Sekiryuute?-

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por las palabras de Iseei, conocían perfectamente la historia del dragón emperador rojo y su portador.

-si lo sabía-

Issei sabía eso pero no esperaba que digiera la verdad, un punto para Rias.

-no importa es mas era otra cosa la que quería mostrarte-

-Checa esto-

La mano derecha de Iseei brilo y cuando el brillo desaparacio un arma nunca antes vista apareció.

-¿Qué les parece?-

Issei enterró la punta en el suelo sin importarle la madera.

Rias estaba pasmada, ella sabía que la longinus se manifestaba como un guantéele no como una guadaña, tendría que hablar con su hermano.

-Kiba que te parecería un combate de entrenamiento-

4

-Kiba porque no te contuviste, el lleva como demonio 4 días como demonio-

-buchou yo lo hice nada, él se lo hizo solo-

-¿Cómo?-

-bueno el giro esa guadañada y se cortó el solo-

-pero si el corte le atraviesa toda la espalda-

-bueno esa guadaña es muy filosa quizás demasiado es un arma muy peligrosa, Issei no es ningún espadachín y esa arma requiere un talento y disciplina enorme-

-ahora solo di que soy estúpido y feo Kiba-

Akeno que curaba la espalda de Issei se rio.

-tienes prohibido usar tu arma Issei-

Issei giro la cabeza para mirar a Rias.

-y ¿entonces como aprenderé a usarla?-

Rias se quedó en silencio y apretó sus puños, no le gustaba el cambio de actitud de Issei, tan indisciplinado, el Iseei que parecía verla como una diosa ahora solo la ve como una chica más.

-ten más cuidado-

Issei le sonrió.

-lo tendré-

Akeno termino de curar la espalda de Issei y se levantó.

-entonces ¿Kiba seguimos?-

Todos no entendían al nuevo Iseei, casi se mató el mismo y ahora quería volver hacerlo.

-mañana seguirán, tienes clases Iseei no puedes faltar a ellas-

Issei movió sus ojos demostrando poco interés, se puso su camisa y camino hacia su sala.

"casi te matas chico"

"si pero estuvo divertido"

"¿no sabes usar esa arma?"

"nunca he usado armas, yo no soy una persona violenta o combativa"

"¿entonces?"

"aprenderé a hacerlo ¿Qué piensas de mi idea?"

"es una buena idea pero vas a necesitar a esa chica para que te esté curando"

"no te preocupes ella aparecerá pronto"

Iseei entro a la sala, no miro a ninguna chica pero todas lo miraron a él. Nadie podía creer el cambio que había sufrido, hasta algunas comenzaron a verlo de forma diferente.

motohama y Matsudo estaban esperando a Iseei, estaban enojados por su actitud de odio hacia el porno y querían castigarlo por traicionar su hermandad. Motohama le sacaría la silla cuando fuera a sentarse y Matsudo lo patearía.

Issei que caminaba lento porque tenía tensa la espalda, esperaba nuevamente el tiempo libre para poder mirarse la espalda "¿me habrá quedado cicatriz?" el corte se sintió como si se quemara además podía sentir aire y sangre entrando/saliendo desde su herida cuando estaba abierta.

"lo peor hasta ahora"

Issei no presto atención a sus ex compañeros del porno y se fue a sentar como siempre.

-AHORAA-

Issei no pudo reaccionar ya que al intentar moverse sintió un tirón fuerte en su espalda dejándolo inmóvil pero lo peor fue recibir la patada justo en la espalda.

-Ahhhhhhhhh-

Issei grito fuerte, tanto que todos lo miraron y sus amigos se llegaron a preocupar. Quedo tirado sobre su mesa.

-eee Issei ¿Estas bien?-

Motohama se acercó un poco solo para recibir un golpe en las pelotas por parte de Issei.

-carajo-

Issei se levantó encogido y camino hacia afuera de la sala.

-díganle al profesor que voy a la enfermería-

Issei dijo eso y se fue pero no a la enfermería.

"pinche escuela de anime tenías que tener una terraza en el último piso"

Issei subió y reviso puerta por puerta hasta encontrar una terraza. Demasiado parecida a otras que había visto en algunos animes pero dejo de pensar en eso.

Se apoyó en la pared y cerro sus ojos para dormir.

10 minutos después la puerta por la que el entro se volvió a abrir.

-mira, mira quien tenemos aquí-

Issei abrió los ojos y vio a 5 chicas que nunca había visto y eso que vio la maldita serie.

"son chicas gal"

Issei se levantó un poco y las miro sin decir nada. Las chicas se acercaron rodeándola. Issei no se movió, tampoco cambio la expresión de su cara.

-¿tienen algún cigarrillo?-

Las chicas no se esperaron eso, una de ellas saco una cajetilla y se la estiro.

Iseei saco uno y las volvió a mirar.

-¿encendedor?-

Esta vez fue otra chica la que le presto.

-¿y porque no están en clases?-

Issei dijo eso y encendió el cigarrillo entregándole el encendedor a la chica.

-eso a ti no te importa-

Issei fumo tranquilamente.

-no sabía que los pervertidos fumaban-

Las chicas se rieron pero Issei no respondió.

Las chicas siguieron insultándolo pero Issei no hacía nada ni su rostro cambiaba, se alejaron y sacaron unos cojines de un hueco en la pared y se sentaron lejos de él.

Issei volvió a cerrar sus ojos después de fumarse el cigarrillo e intentar dormir pero la charla de las chicas no lo dejo.

Siguió con sus ojos cerrados hasta que sintió un olor familiar.

Abrió sus ojos y vio como las chicas estaban moliendo hierba, hacían un filtro y se preparaban para enrolar.

"si descubro quien vende seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra"

-¿Quién lo va a hacer?-

Las chicas se miraron unas a las otras, ninguna era buena enrolando, algo normal entre fumadores. Una chica comenzó a buscar en su cartera y saco un enrollador automático pero solo a ella le gustaba como los dejaba.

-yo lo hare-

Issei silenciosamente se acercó y se sentó en el suelo junto a las chicas.

Las chicas no sabían si entregárselo después de todo era el pervertido de Issei.

-si no quieren me marchare-

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas con un solo pensamiento "si lo hace mal lo golpearemos" mientras Issei tenía un pensamiento similar "si lo hago mal me golpearan"

Le entregaron las cosas y Issei no se demoró más de dos minutos usando su lengua y dedos para hacer un perfecto bate.

"estas chicas son locas van a fumarse más de un gramo"

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas, le quedo mejor que a su compañera que siempre los hace que les quedan como corrector pero aun así son mejores que los que ellas hacen.

-¿puedo fumar?-

Después de esa pregunta una extraña amistad se formó.

En el club de ocultismo más tarde

-Issei no debes consumir drogas, es malo para ti además de que no debes romper las reglas de la escuela-

Issei miraba a Rias reprocharlo pero a él no le importaba un carajo, de por si estaba más interesado en mirar la ventana "¿Qué fumaron esas chicas?"

-Issei ¿me estas escuchando?-

-si si mañana no lo hare, akeno ¿estas ocupada?-

-no ¿que necesitas Issei-kun?-

-acompáñame-

Issei y akeno salieron de el club dirigiéndose a otro lado.

-akeno si me parto las piernas ¿Cuánto te tomaría curarlas?-

-no sabría, nunca te has quebrado las piernas tontito-

-y ¿podrías quebrarme las piernas?-

Akeno no espero eso, algo dentro de ella revoloteo dejando que sus deseos más perversos salgan a la luz.

-acompáñame-

Issei caminaba a su casa a un paso extremadamente lento, la noche había caído y Rias le dijo que tendría que repartir volantes, Issei se negó y le dijo que él no era un maldito esclavo, ella le dijo que todos lo tuvieron que hacer la primera.

Issei recordaba la cara de Rias cuando le pregunto "¿Y tu entregaste folletos?" No supo que decir porque ella nunca los entrego, Issei después de eso se marchó y aquí estaba.

"Quizás no fue una buena idea el pedirle que me rompiera las piernas a Akeno"

Draig le había dicho que para poder remplazar sus piernas por la de un dragón necesitaría que su cuerpo tuviera más magia o fuera más fuerte. Él estaba perdido aunque tuviera más magia que el Issei original no era la suficiente como para cambiar las dos piernas solo alcanzaba una.

Así que con mucho valor decidió partirse las piernas para que se le volvieran más fuertes, el llego a esa conclusión ya que después de todo estaba en un anime.

Akeno le partió ambas piernas 16 veces, tuvo que morder una madera y pero sus lágrimas demostraban que era un dolor inmenso nada comparado con la cara de placer de akeno que solo le tomaba 25 minutos en curarle las piernas.

"esa perra está loca"

Draig le dijo cuando termino, issei estaba seguro que Akeno había tenido una especie de orgamo, ya que la última vez que le partió las piernas se las froto suavemente mientras respiraba de forma pesada-

Issei le dio las gracias a Akeno, un beso en la mejilla y se fue lo más rápido del lado de esa maldita masoquista.

"entonces ¿ahora se puede?"

"si chico con un par de veces era suficiente no debiste decirle que serias que lo hiciera 16 veces"

"le dije que parara pero la perra siguió y seguía"

Draog se rio de las palabras de Issei, el había escudriñado en los recuerdos de el y le intereso muchos los llamados memes que el susodicho veía.

"apúrate en llegar a tu casa para comenzar luego"

Issei apresuro el paso.

Dentro de la pieza de Issei

"¿mañana podre ir a clases?"

"no creo que puedas caminar"

Issei saco su celular y texteo a kiba diciéndole que mañana no ira a clases, extrañamente era el único que tenía celular, Rias, akeno y Koneko ninguna de ellas tenia.

Issei se sentó en el suelo, miro a su alrededor, la pieza del pervertido de Issei ahora era la pieza de un chico normal, sus padres lo felicitaron de por la actitud que tenían ahora. Ellos siempre esperaron que no fuera un pervertido y solo fuera una fase.

"recuerdas las runas"

"si"

Draig le había enseñado algunas runas que facilitarían el proceso. Issei como un conocedor del manga le pregunto a Draig como sería el proceso ya que el sabia que en la historia normal Issei daría su brazo y después este no podría controlar la magia y bla, bla, bla.

"este proceso sera lento ya que cambiare todo tu piel, huesos, musculos, dedos y uñas será doloroso pero no sufrirás un desbalance mágico"

Issei se compró una Abuja y se sacó sangre, la puso en un vaso, puso su mano sobre ella y Draig mando energía para darle una especie de "bendición" no le explico eso.

Unto su dedo e hizo 6 runas en cada pierna, la sangre no se escurrió se mantuvo firme y brillante.

"bien, vamos a comenzar"

Issei cerró sus ojos pero una luz los hizo abrirlos, un círculo mágico se formaba en el suelo de su pieza.

-carajo-

"vámonos a le verga wey"

"ya eres un experto draig"

-¿Por qué no iras a la escuela? Issei-

Frente a Issei estaba Rías.

-¿Por qué no te sacas el uniforme?-

Rias aun llevaba en uniforme de la escuela.

-no me cambies el tema-

-bueno cuando le pedí a Akeno que me acompañara era para hacer algunos ejercicios de por si era por eso que no quería ir a entregar volantes-

"mentiroso"

-me duelen las piernas-

Issei se paró lentamente mostrándole el temblor que aun sufría por lo de akeno.

Rias no le creyó mucho, miro a su alrededor y vio que su pieza estaba muy diferente de la última vez que estuvo aquí. Vio la sangre y los extraños símbolos que Issei tenía en sus piernas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-bueno busque en internet información y estaba intentando canalizar mi energía demoniaca para curar mis piernas-

Rias miraba los signos fijamente, no eran algo que podría encontrar en internet lucían demasiados complejos.

-yo te curare-

-no te preocupes Rías yo-

-TE DIJE QUE YO TE CURARE-

Rias soltó su poder mágico, ella estaba harta de la actitud de Issei, no la respetada ni la trataba como su maestra, ella tenía un trato bueno con sus sirvientes pero si él seguía siendo tan irrespetuoso tendría que poner mano dura.

Issei sintió el poder, fue algo totalmente nuevo para él, lo paralizo completamente, se le había olvidado completamente que Rias era un demonio de alta clase muchas veces más poderoso que él, con lentitud se acercó a su cama.

Rias se acercó y sentó en el borde de la cama. Junto sus manos sobre las piernas de Issei y un brillo carmesí apareció.

Issei estaba mirando a la pared, no quería mirar a Rias.

Rias no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que se imponía tan bruscamente sobre uno de sus sirvientes. Issei era totalmente distinto a todos los demás tendría que encontrar la forma de congeniar con él.

-¿has vuelto a entrenar con Kiba?-

-no él tiene miedo de que me autolesione de nuevo-

-quizás yo podría conseguir a alguien que te enseñe a usar esa arma-

Issei abrió mucho sus ojos, miro a Rias fijamente y se acercó a ella.

Rias no espero ese cambio se sonrojo un poco al tener a Issei tan cerca de ella.

-si lo haces yo estaría muy agradecido-

Rias le gusto el tono de Issei, le sonrió y le hablo.

-si no faltas a la escuela y no te juntas con malas personas lo hare por ti-

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"

-y Rías ¿tienes hermanos?-

-si uno es mayor que yo-

-qué bueno-

El silencio reino y ninguno de los dos hablaba.

"chico apresúrate"

-entonces Rias ¿mis piernas estas bien?-

-si no te preocupes, terminare pronto y mañana podrás ir a clase mañana-

"y la perra seguía y seguía"

-bueno ya estás bien Ise-kun no te preocupes mañana despertaras muy bien-

-gracias Rias pero creo que mañana no podré ir-

-¿Por qué no iras? ¿Alguien te dijo algo? Podemos hablar con el consejo-

Issei miro a Rias, su cara mostraba la preocupación. Issei se levantó, se acercó a Rias y le tomo sus manos.

-Rias yo quiero ser más fuerte para poder ayudarte a ti y a todo los del club. Mañana intentare algo y necesito estar en la casa, sé que tengo que ir a la escuela pero solo será mañana por favor entiéndeme-

Issei miro fijamente a Rias, ella estaba sonrojada.

-si, si Issei solo no faltes tanto si-

Rias se alejó y activo su círculo de teles transportación y se fue.

"ok aquí vamos otra vez"

Un par de horas más tarde

Draig estaba terminando la metamorfosis en dragón del cuerpo de Issei. Todo había cambiado para el cómo dragón celestial ya que gracias a este simple humano el había descubierto un secreto enterrado en su propio ser.

Cuando comenzaron el ritual, Issei adoptó una posición de meditación llevando su mente al relajo, alejada del dolor que su cuerpo sentiría.

Con el tiempo el dolor fue insoportable, la meditación de Issei solo fue mantenida ya que Draig enlazo el alma de Issei con la suya pero eso solo causo algo totalmente fuera de los parámetros que pensaba Draig.

Desdoblamiento, la salida del espíritu del cuerpo físico, Draig nunca había visto tal acto menos de un humano pero el hecho fue a un mas alla.

Draig al poder estar conectado al alma de Issei y poder sentirla completamente sin ningún bloqueo producido por el cuerpo físico fue abordado por una energía jamás conocida, su mente fue enviada a recorrer un recuerdo que su mente tenia bloqueado

Su primera batalla con el blanco.

Su razón como dragón celestial se montaba a eones antes, con el creador de su estirpe.

"DIOS"

Dios creo su raza para que con cada generación de dragones naciera más fuerte que la anterior y más cercana al poder divino. Al principio creo dragones que lucharon entre sí sin parar para que de todos ellos solo viviera el más fuerte.

Después de que solo un dragón viviera pasaron generaciones para Draig naciera y fuera elegido como digno y comenzara su entrenamiento para ser un dragón celestial.

Toda la existencia de Draig estaba ligada a un plan para eliminar a todos los demonios, ángeles caídos y demás razas impuras ante la vista de dios pero nunca fue concretado gracias al blanco.

El blanco siendo un dragón de la misma estirpe que Draig nació antes que él pero no fue elegido como el dragón máximo si no más que otro que seguiría con la raza, esto no fue aceptado por él, fue perseguido por eones por dios y los dragones pero nunca fue atrapado y cuando fue el momento de Draig de volverse un dragón celestial él se presentó.

El blanco se había vuelto un dragón celestial destruyendo así el plan de dios ya que dios solo podría controlar a un dragón celestial.

Draig en ese momento se sintió enfurecido, su orgullo fue manchado, su legado pisoteado su única respuesta fue atacar al blanco.

Su pelea fue cataclismica, arrasaron con todo, las 3 facciones no pudieron hacer nada, ni dios era rival para estos dragones.

Una gran guerra se inició.

Las 3 facciones se unieron para destruir a los dragones pero aun así, con todo el poder de los súper demonios y los ángeles más poderosos no fueron más que una molestia para los dragones.

Draig recordaba como un gran grupo de demonios se acercaba volando pero desaparecieron volviéndose polvo y siendo llevado por la brisa.

Nada los podía detener

Dios al estar frente a la inminente destrucción de todo decidió sacrificarse así solucionando su error y salvando a lo poco que quedaba del mundo.

Dios usando todo su ser encerró a los dragones celestiales en guanteletes y borro de la historia ese momento cambiándolo por una guerra entre las facciones y ocultando el hecho de que los dragones celestiales son seres por sobre todos los demás.

Dios murió salvando al mundo de su error

La guerra de los demonios contra los ángeles y ángeles caídos era una farsa todo para encubrir la verdad.

Draig no lo podía creer, toda su existencia era una farsa, un engaño, una artimaña creada por dios para ser un arma de destrucción.

Todos los bloqueos que limitaban a Draig y lo mantenían atado desaparecieron.

El hecho de que todos sus portadores se volvieran locos era porque su propio odio hacia el blanco trascendía más allá de su ser manchándolos, toda su Dividing Gear Scale Mail era una burda representación de su poder.

Su portadores solo llegaban a su usar un 15 % de todo su poder usando Juggernaut Drive.

Draig atrapo al espíritu de este humano y lo analizo a fondo.

Draig con todo su inmenso poder no podía descubrir de donde venía este humano mas solo podía ver sus recuerdos y solo le mostraban un mundo humano normal.

Se detuvo y pensó que haría ahora que sabía esto.

Algo dentro de Draig gritaba por lo que matara al blanco y se coronara como el único dragón celestial "es mi destino, mi derecho" pero aun asi su ser se centraba en el humano.

Draig había tomado un nuevo interés en este humano ya que gracias a él lo descubrió la verdad pero mantendría esto secreto alejado de las garras de las facciones, del blanco y de Issei.

Draig teniendo en su control el alma de este ser vio que tenía un total control del cuerpo físico, por su mente la idea de destruir su alma y tomar el control de su cuerpo paso pero decidió que no debería. Él lo ayudo así que era su momento de ayudarlo el quería poder y él se lo daría.

Cambio totalmente el cuerpo humano a un cuerpo de dragón.

Cualquiera que lo viera diría que es un humano pero era un dragón, cada fibra muscular, hueso, conexión neural y sanguínea, todo era lo de un dragón pero con la forma de un humano.

Draig se sorprendió de su poder, era inmenso tanto que no se demoró más que un par de horas en hacer algo que corrompía totalmente la creación de dios "yo soy dios"

"ahora duerme"

Draig volvió a unir la alma de este humano que desde ahora no llamaría Issei ya que ese no era su nombre si no que lo llamaría "#"%$%$".

Issei despertó en el momento que sonó su despertador.

El sonido fue tan fuerte para sus oídos que Issei en un ataque de molestia reventó su despertador rompiendo parte de la mesa de madera en la que estaba.

-Issei despertó de mal humor-

Issei abrió mucho sus ojos al escuchar eso, miro a la puerta de su pieza pero estaba creada, tampoco escuchaba nadie el pasillo "que carajo"

Issei se levantó de la cama solo para sentirse extraño.

Más alto, más pesado pero a la vez liviano. Se estiro a tocar el piso con sus manos y pudo apoyar su cabeza contra sus piernas.

"Draig"

"que pasa chico"

"¿Qué me hiciste?"

"bueno ahora eres un dragón"

"¿solo mis piernas?"

"completamente"

"¿Cómo? Dijiste que no podría despertar hoy"

"bueno tu cuerpo es especial y acepto de forma excelente mi energía, tanto que cambie todo tu cuerpo y estas bien en tiempo record. Llegaste buscando cobre y encontraste oro"

"ok pero me siento extraño"

"no te preocupes, te vas a acostumbrar, solo recuerda que no debes golpear a ningún humano"

"¿Por qué?"

"con tu nueva fuerza y sin el control necesario posiblemente los mates"

"carajo"

Issei tuvo que hacer toda su actividad de la mañana muy lentamente porque sin querer rasgo su camisa que bueno que tenía dos.

Bajo las escaleras y cuando llegaba a la cocina podia escuchar un retumbar.

-tumb, tumb, tumb-

"no te asustes es su corazón"

"carajo"

-buenos días hijo ¿Qué quieres comer?-

-lo que sea-

Issei trataba de ignorar los sonidos que ahora podía escuchar, eran molestos, sin pensarlo comenzó a raspar la mesa con su uña paro cuando se dio cuenta que la había traspasado, puso una taza de té tapándolo.

Issei caminaba hacia la escuela

"no te preocupes chico te acostumbraras"

"si, si pero me hubieras avisado que harías eso"

"fue algo imprevisto hasta yo me sorprendí"

Issei no se dio cuenta y estaba frente a la escuela.

-qué carajo-

El caminaba rápido pero esto era una locura.

Sus nuevos sentidos, mas todos los insultos silenciosos, más un millar de corazones eran molestos, súper molestos.

Issei no pude hacer nada en ninguna clase hasta que fue retirado por Kiba.

-mi salvador-

Kiba se rio por eso y miro fijamente a Issei "¿creció?".

Cuando Issei estaba en el club de ocultismo sintio que todo lo molesto hasta ahora no era nada.

Todos aquí expelían poder, sangre, sentimientos, sus corazones llevaban un ritmo totalmente diferente a los de los humanos.

-Issei ¿Te ocurre algo?-

-ahh no dormí bien anoche pero no te preocupes-

-bueno volviendo a los asuntos demoniacos-

Rias miro fijamente a Issei

-Issei no has entregado ningún folleto, tampoco has querido ir a firmar ningún centrado, así no subirás nunca de posición. Te di la oportunidad de firmar un contrato ¿Por qué no quisiste?-

-si iba a ver a esas personas solo serían enfermos pervertidos-

Koneko sabía de eso.

-aun asi, llevas casi un mes como demonio y no has hecho casi ninguna actividad demoniaca-

-que importa si voy a vivir miles de años tengo todo mucho tiempo-

Rias no entendía cómo podía responderle tan descortésmente, es como si la dejara como una niña pequeña y no como su ama.

-si no haces ningún contrato no podrías ir a misiones de casería-

Issei recordó a que se refería Rias.

-ok Rias tu ganas vamos a hacer un puto contrato pero si es un maldito otaku o pervertido lo matare y incendiare su casa haciéndolo parecer suicidio-

Todos lo miraron como si lo fuera a hacer, Issei se arrepintió un poco ya que no se lo tomaron como una broma.

-es broma-

Rias lo miro fijamente y acerco a él.

-ya que no has hecho ningún contrato ni entregado folletos tendrás que ir a pie toma con esto te ubicaras-

Rias en su mente habia ganado esta.

-bueno adiós chicos-

Después de no lograr 3 contratos y romper una pared de un golpe Issei se rindió y camino hacia su casa.

"putos otakus"

"tú eres uno"

"si pero yo no estoy enfermo"

Aunque no quería los mismo personajes que le tocaron al verdadero Issei pero el no es el Issei.

"Rias estará enojada"

Issei se rasco un axila cuando escucho una voz extraña.

-Hawauu-

"entonces Draig pudo tocar cosas de dios sin sufrir daño"

"si tu cuerpo es de un dragón pero sigues teniendo la esencia de un demonio, si fueras al sol morirías absolutamente"

Issei miro hacia atrás y vio a Asia tirada en el suelo. Issei se acero a ella y le estiro su mano.

-te ayudo-

-gracias. Porque sigo tropezando-

Issei la ayudo a levantarse e igual como en el anime el viento se llevó su velo y el pelo rubio cayó por sus hombros.

-wow enserio eres muy hermosa-

Issei encontraba bonitas a akeno y Rias, sus rasgos faciales, su cuerpo curvilíneo era algo muy bonito de ver pero aun así ver a Asia era algo completamente diferente.

Asia se sonrojo mucho y miro al suelo.

Issei se dio cuenta de que pasaba y de que vendría pero ocurría algo él no sabía dónde estaba la iglesia.

"muajajajajajajajajajajaj"

"enserio eres un diablo chico"

"vamos a cambiar la historia Draig o moriremos en el intento"

"te creo chico"

A Issei no l costo mucho convencer a Asia de que se quedara en su casa con la excusa de que era tarde y mañana la podría llevar a la iglesia en la mañana. Asia acepto y los dos caminaron hacia la casa de Issei.

Extrañamente la situación del niño que se cae y Asia lo cura paso de igual forma aunque no caminaran a la iglesia.

Issei fue haciéndole una que otra pregunta tratando de indagar en la vida de Asia aunque el supiera ya todo.

-¿Qué te gusta comer?-

-bueno las sopas son mis preferidas-

-y ¿as comido alguna vez hamburguesas?-

Asia se quedó callada porque no sabía qué carajo era.

-¿no las conoces?-

-no-

-qué te parece si comemos en mi casa una hamburguesa-

Asia habría mucho sus ojos y sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, su madre pensó que era su novia, eso hizo sonrojar mucho a Asia, Issei le explico la situación, ella se rio y le dijo que Issei debía estar flechado a primera vista para traerla a la casa. Asia parecía un tomate literal.

Issei l preparo unas hamburguesas pero sin el pan de necesario solo con pan normal. El primo bastardo de la hamburguesa.

Asia comió con mucha felicidad mientras charlaba con Issei, después de eso fueron a su pieza y jugaron videojuegos hasta bastante tarde.

Asia y Issei estaba apoyados en su cama sentados en suelo mientras charlaban, después de todo Asia se abrió y le conto su historia

El nuevo Issei el bastardo que ahora tenía este cuerpo cuando vio a Asia por primera vez en el anime no le importo su pasado, después de todo era otra chica más del harem y necesitaba una especie de gancho para enamorarse de Issei de por si el la quería utilizar por su poder pero todo eso cambio.

Tristeza, dolor, angustia, abandono Issei solo había visto una leve capa de esos sentimientos en su vida pasada pero al verlos en Asia fue como recibir un mar de estos.

Sin darse cuenta Issei abrazo fuertemente a Asia.

-yo te protegeré Asia-

Asia comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Issei.

"los voy a matar"

Asia se durmió en sus brazos, Issei la tomo y la acostó en su cama, algo dentro de él le gritaba que se preparara.

"chico se acerca un ángel caído"

"genial"

Issei se puso un short y una polera y salió de su casa por la ventana de su pieza.

Frente al apareció Yumma-chan.

-Heh. Sobreviviste ¿y cómo un demonio? En serio, so es de lo peor-

-habla la perra que la expulsó del cielo-

-mejor cierra la boca demonio de clase baja o hare que esta vez tu muerte sea aún más dolorosa-

Issei hizo aparecer su Sacred Gear.

-esta vez yo te voy a matar Reynalle-

Reaynalle abrió sus ojos por dos cosas, Issei sabía su nombre verdadero y el cambio en su cara.

Issei tenía sus ojos rasgados y colmillos en su boca (al más estilo dragón Slayer)

"rápido"

Issei se dio cuenta que era rápido porque llego frente a Reynalle que estaba a uno 12 de metros frente a ella en tan solo 3 pasos, fue tanto el shock que no movió su arma para atacarla.

Reynalle se elevó en el aire mostrando sus alas negras.

-malddito demonio de clase baja que te crees atacándome así-

Reynalle creo dos lanzas de luz y las lanzo hacia Issei.

"esto está muy loco"

"acostúmbrate chico porque ni siquiera as usado un boost"

Issei giro su guadaña chocando el llado contrario a la hoja que tenía forma de martillo para él.

Las lanzas se rompieron en muchas partículas de luz.

Reynalle estaba trastornada, un demonio de clase baja la estaba humillando.

-vas a morir-

Reynalle volvió a crear dos lanzas mucho más poderosas y las lanzo.

"esquívalas"

Issei corrió saltando sobre un techo.

Raynalle comenzó a lanzar lanzas de luz destruyendo el camino, las paredes, casas y cualquier cosa menos a Issei.

"Draig puedes ocupar mis alas de demonio por mi"

"lo intentare"

Issei salto del techo de la casa y desde su espalda alas de demonio surgieron llevando a Issei directo a Reynalle.

"demasiada velocidad"

Draig como Issei atacando por primera vez a Reynalle no supo medir la fuerza y el ataque fue a una velocidad tremenda.

"CORTALA"

Sangre broto de Reynalle.

Raynalle sufrió un corte desde su estómago que subía hasta su pecho izquierdo, no el mato porque ella se movió y Issei no ataco de la mejor forma aun así dejándola en un estado bastante malo.

Reynalle no pude mantener el vuelo y cayó al suelo.

Issei se estrelló contra un techo.

"tenemos que practicar el vuelo"

"si chico eso ponlo en lo primero de la lista"

Issei salto desde el techo y callo a unos metros de Raynalle, ella estaba de pie encogida tratando de bloquear la hemorragia sin ningún logro.

-¡MALDITO DEMONIO!-

-ISEIIII-

Asia apareció corriendo desde la casa acercándose a Issei.

Issei giro la cabeza para mirar a Asia, Raynalle al ver esto emprendió vuelo alejándose rápidamente de una posible muerte a manos de un demonio.

Asia abrazo a Issei llorando en su pecho, culpándose a sí misma por esto.

-lo, lo siento Issei la iglesia me persigue no me quiere dejar ir, las personas que matan a otras personas no permiten que yo haga lo que en verdad quiera-

Issei le froto el pelo a Asia y subió su mirada hacia la de él.

-no te preocupes Asia, mírame estoy bien, yo ya te dije yo te protegeré-

-ISEIII-

Llegando a la escena era el club de ocultismo.

Rias se acercó a Issei pero se detuvo al ver a Asia. Todos los demás se quedaron detrás de Rias mirando la destrucción y sangre.

-¿Por qué ella está aquí?-

-La iglesia la tenía prisionera por su Sacred Gear, se Llama Asia y yo la protegi-

-puede estar mintiendo-

-no lo está-

-tiene que irse Issei, es el enemigo si se queda arriesgaríamos una guerra entre ángeles y demonios-

Issei miro fijamente a Rias y después a Asia que lo seguía abrazando.

-Asia ¿quieres volver a la iglesia?-

Asia estaba asustada estaba rodeada de demonios, miro a Issei y recordó sus palabras.

-no, no quiero volver a la iglesia-

-Vez no al riesgo de una posible guerra ahora revívela como un demonio-

-QUEEE-

Rias estaba enfada, Issei estaba ignorando el bienestar de todo ellos y de los demonios en general solo por esta chica y ahora le estaba ordenando que uniera a su grupo una moja de la iglesia.

-no lo hare Issei, ahora obedéceme y aléjate de esa chica-

"esta perra está loca"

"si está bastante loca Draig"

-entonces si no aceptas a Asia yo me saldré de tu grupo-

Todo el club de ocultismo quedo en shock, ellos pensaban que la actitud rebelde de Issei pararía en algún momento pero no asi.

-entonces bien quedas fuera de él clan gremory-

Rias elevo su poder mágico tanto que asusto a todos haciendo que Issei se preparara pala pelear pero solo uso su círculo de tele trasportación llevándose a la fuerza a todos menos Issei y Asia.

Issei estaba un poco sorprendido su plan no fue como el pensó "quizás no debería hablarle así".

-Issei ¿tus amigos son demonios?-

-Sí, Asia y yo también pero no te preocupes no me importa si soy un demonio o no, no te dejare. Vamos a la casa hace frio-

Esa noche solo Asia durmió ya que Issei no pudo por temor a otro ataque.

Varios días después

Issei no había ido a clases solo pasó en su casa con Asia.

Veían televisión, comían comida chatarra, jugaban videojuegos, cantaban. Para Asia estos días fueron los mejores de su vida ya que por primera vez tenía un amigo y podía hacer cosas normales.

Asia comenzó a mirar a Issei de forma distinta bastante rápido.

En el club de ocultismo.

Rias estaba enfada, Issei no la respetaba en lo más mínimo, actuaba sin ninguna conciencia "¿Por qué?"

Rias estaba celosa, ella habia salvado a Issei, lo había vuelto su peón, lo había tratado con cariño, lo había dejado verla desnuda porque actuaba así con esa chica y no con ella.

-Rias-

Rias pensaba que quizás sus pechos no fueran tan grandes.

-RIAS-

Rias salió de su estupor al escuchar a Akeno, estaban ellas dos solas en la sala del club.

-¿te ocurre algo? Rias-

-nada Akeno, solo pensaba en Issei-

-Pensabas en su lucha con el ángel caído-

Rias y los demás habían visto la lucha de Issei contra el Angel caído, ellos interferirían si Issei estuviera en peligro pero se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. Issei casi mata al ángel caído con un dominio un poco mejor de su arma, sorprendentes habilidades físicas y un vuelo bastante malo con sus alas.

-es fuerte pero no entiendo porque el de su actitud-

-quizás le guste esa monja-

Rias miro feo a Akeno demostrándole celos.

-fufufu parece que nuestra Rias esta celosa-

Rias se apoyó en su escritorio.

-no te preocupes ve a hablar con Issei, él no debe haber dicho eso por querer si no más por el momento-

-ok lo visitare-

En la casa de Issei

Issei y Asia veian una película romántica sentados en el sillón.

Issei miraba la película con su mente en otro lado.

"si ahora no pertenezco a al clan gremory ¿a qué facción me unire?" Issei esperaba que Rias llegara al otro dia para hablar pero no llego asi que comenzo a pensar que carajo haría ahora ya que era un diablo vagabundo "quizas tenga que luchar contra akeno".

"la venganza por las piernas"

Asia estaba abrazando un cojín mientras veía la película, ahora llevaba un short blanco de la mama de Issei y una polera café de Issei. Ella miraba como en la película una pareja se abrazaba mientras estaban en el cine. Ella se imaginaba a ella y Issei haciendo lo mismo.

Asia miro a Issei que estaba fijo en la televisión y lentamente se acercó hasta estar a su lado. Dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro.

Issei se dio cuenta de esto y no le importo de por si paso su brazo por los hombros de Asia y la acerco a sí.

Asia estaba sonrojada, no sabía que hacer miro la película y vio que la pareja se empezó a besar, se volvió un tomate al imaginarse a ella y Issei.

-perdona Asia tengo que ir al baño-

Issei se levanto y subio las escaleras hacia el baño.

Mientras orinaba pensaba.

"Asia me abrazo quizás ya le gusto"

"recuerda que es inocente y seas un maldito abusador"

"si, si lo are con amor muajajajajajaj"

Issei salio del baño y vio un brillo viniendo se su pieza.

Issei saco su guadaña y rápidamente entro a su pieza pero se detuvo al ver que era Rias.

-hola Rias pensé que eras un ángel caído-

Rias miro fijamente a Issei, sus ojos eran rasgados por unos segundos y tenía colmillos.

-Issei venía a hablar sobre esa chica Asia-

Issei desaparecio su guadaña y se sentó en la cama, Rias se sentó a su lado.

Antes de que hablara Rias, Issei hablo.

-lo siento Rias-

Rias no espero unas disculpas.

-se que yo soy indisciplinado y te hablo mal pero yo enserio te respeto y te pido por favor que ayudes a Asia esa chica no tiene nada, fue abusada por la iglesia y tratada como escoria-

Rias no esperaba esta sinceridad de parte de Issei, ella pensaba que sería un par de insultos suaves, más de insultos graves y terminarían con ella aceptando lo que el quería.

-te pido de corazón que la unas a tu clan, si lo haces yo estaré totalmente agradecido y cambiare mi acititud-

Rias no esperaba ganar tanto, quizás estaba soñando se piñizco su mano pero nada.

-bueno Issei aceptare tus palabra, eso sí quiero que respetes mi autoridad y me digas buchou-

-ok-

-yo además sabía que los ángeles caídos se estaban moviendo en la ciudad pero no esperaba algo asi-

-la Sacred Gear de Asia es valiosa-

-tendremos que destruir a los Angeles caídos-

-esta noche-

-esta noche-

-entonces es un trato buchou-

Issei le estiro su mano a Rias mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Rias respondió dándole su mano y sonriéndole.

Los dos no soltaron el apretón.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

Asia abrió la puerta lentamente mirando que Issei y esa chica estaban tomados de la mano.

-felicidades Asia serás un demonio-

Issei se levantó y se acercó a Asia tomándola de la cadera y levantándola dandole un giro en el aire.

-QUEEEE-

-la iglesia no te molestara nunca más-

-entonces me quedare con Issei-san-

-SIIIIIIII-

Asia abrazo a Issei y giraron un poco más, cuando se detuvieron Issei miro a Rias.

-ella será tu ama Asia, ella también es mi ama, yo soy su peón tienes que seguir sus órdenes-

Asia miro a Rias e hizo una reverencia.

-gracias demonio-sama-

Rias le dijo que tendría que quedarse esta noche en el club ya que estaría más segura ahí. Ella no entendía pero Issei le explico y todos fueron al club después de eso.

En el club

Todos estaban en la sala, Rias tenía una pieza de ajedrez en su mano mientras Asia estaba acostada en el suelo sobre un círculo mágico.

-te ordeno, en nombre de Rias gremory. A ti, Asia argento, te resucitare en esta tierra mi sirviente y serás reencarnada como un demonio. A ti, mi alfil con una nueva vida, disfrútala-

Issei estaba pasmado el podia sentir como algo se movía entre Rias y Asia, era algo muy potente.

"eso es el flujo mágico chico, tus sentido están más agudos"

La pieza roja de ajedrez comenzó a brillar y se metio dentro del cuerpo de Asia. Al mismo tiempo el Sacred Gear de Asia brillaba de un color verde. Después de un momento, Asia abrió los ojos.

-SIIIIII ES MOEMTNO DE CELEBRARRR-

-despues Issei ahora tenemos asuntos que atender-

-cierto, lo siento buchou-

Todos no creían el cambio de actitud de Issei, Rias tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-vamos a por esos ángeles caídos-

En la iglesia

Reynalle se encontraba totlamente recuperada de su pelea con Issei, lo maldijo todo estos días y solo quería matarlo pero sus compañeros le decían que esperara, necesitaban más información, necesitaban que estuviera fuera del rango de su maestro Gregory.

-entonces ese chico ¿ocupa una guadaña?-

-si-

-no conozco ningún Sacred Gear con esa forma-

-no importa lo voy a matar y voy a tener ese sacred gear-

Calawana sintió un poder mágico cercano a la iglesia.

-se acercan intrusos-

-prepárense-

Issei, Koneko y Kiba estaban juntos ellos atacarían y eliminarían a los sacerdotes y dejarían a los angeles caidos a Akeno y Rias.

-entonces ataquemos-

Issei se paró desde detrás del arbusto en que estaban escondidos y comenzo a caminar pero fue deteneido por Koneko que le agarraba un brazo.

-necesitamos un plan-

-atacar es un plan solo vamos acaso ¿tienes miedo Koneko? Vamos yo pensaba que eras fuerte-

Koneko le dio una mirada enojada y se paró para golpearlo pero Issei salió disparado corriendo directo a la iglesia dejándolos atrás.

-es un poco más lento que yo-

Koneko asintió y los dos corrieron directos a la iglesia.

Issei entro a la iglesiacon su guadaña sobre su hombro.

-mira, mira si no es un demonio-chan ¿estás listo para morir?-

Un chico de pelo blanco con una mirada enloquecida apareció detrás de un pilar, llevaba una chaqueta blanca y una cruz en su pecho.

Issei no le respondio mas solo camino hacia a él.

-asi que te comieron la lengua los ratones demonio-chan bueno esto te hará hablar.

El sacerdote apunto el arma a Issei pero este no reacciono ni se movió solo paro su caminar.

"¿me hará daño?

"muy poco"

-vamos acaso tienes mala puntería-

-maldito demonio hijo de puta muere-

Issei penso en recibir las balas para sentirlas pero Koneko lo tacleo evitando las balas.

-entonces tu eres el asesino de los contratistas-

Kiba se paro frente al sacerdote.

-claro todos los que tienen contacto con los demonios están manchados y necesitan ser purificados ¿quieres ser purificado?-

El sacerdote se lanzó hacia Kiba con una espada de luz pero fue detenida por una espada oscura que Kiba invoco.

-esta es Holy-Eraser, una espada oscura que devora la luz-

Koneko estaba encima de Issei mirando el choque de espada de Kiba y ell sacerdote.

-Koneko levántate-

Issei tomo por las caderas a Koneko y fácilmente la levanto viendo de paso sus panties.

"yo soy un lolicon, yo no soy un lolicon"

"las mentiras siempre serán mentiras"

Issei se levantó justo para ver como Kiba domino completamente al sacerdote en el duelo de espada aunque este usara dos.

-bueno demonio-chan admito que eres fuerte pero puedes contra 30 sacerdotes-

El sacerdote dejo caer una bola que se segó a los 3.

Cuando pudieron ver el sacerdote se había ido pero habían aparecido muchos otros para remplazarlo.

Issei vio como 3 sacerdotes se le lanzaban con sus espadas, las detuvo con el mango de su guadaña, sin molestarse por la fuerza conbinada de los tres.

-que carajo su arma demoniaca no sucumbre ante nuestras espadas de luz-

-bye-

Issei lo lanzohacia atrás dejándolos deprotegidos, llevo su pierna derecha adelante y con movimiento de su guadaña les corto el pecho a los tres, Issei puso mucha fuerza detrásdel ataque.

Los 3 sacerdotes cayeron al suelo desangrándose, Issei podía escuchar sus corazones, como lentamente se iban apagando y el charco de sangre debajo de ellos crecía más y más. Todo se hacía silencioso para issei, solo el retumbar lento de esas 3 personas llamaban su atención, las escucho hasta que el último de ellos paro.

"mate a 3 personas"

"ellos te iban a matar"

"es la primera vez que lo hago"

"no te preocupes es algo normal en la vida, más si eres un dragón o demonio"

"¿lo merecían?"

"En parte si, sus acciones los llevaron al filo de tu hoja, estaban destinado a caer hoy por ti. Solo asiste lo que tu instinto te llevo"

-¡ISSEI!-

Un sacerdote dejo caer su espada directo a la cara de Issei, este estaba quieto frente a los cuerpos de los 3 sacerdotes muertos. Kiba vio esto pero no iba a llegar a tiempo solo pudo gritar para tratando de alertar a Issei.

-¡MUEREE!-

La espada del sacerdote quedo frente a la cabeza de Issei, este la habia agarrado con su mano, directamente sobre la hoja de luz. El sacerdote trato de moverla pero el agarre de Issei era demasiado fuerte.

Kiba vio como Issei atrapo la hoja de luz con su mano sin mostrar ninguna expresión de dolor al contacto con la sustancia más toxica para los demonios pero los shoqueante fue ver como Issei llevo su hoja por la nuca del sacedorte y lo decapito facilemente. Dejo caer la hoja de luz de su mano y comenzó a matar sacerdotes con una mirada fría sin mostrar ningún rastro de sentir placer u odio hacia las personas que asesinaba.

Kiba y Koneko no entendían a Issei ni su modo de actuar.

Rias y akeno estaban alejados de la iglesia frente a cuatro ángeles, uno de ellos la que había asesino a Issei.

-¿tú eres la hija de la casa Gremory?-

-hola, mi nombre es Rias gremory. Soy la siguiente heredera de la casa gremory. Sera por un corto tiempo, pero gusto en conocerlos-

-¿crees que puedes derrotar a los cuatro princesa de la destrucción?-

-no lo tendré que hacer ya que solo se necesita de mi reina para acabar con ustedes cuatro-

Los ángeles caídos se rieron mientras Akeno se acercaba a ellos con chispas saliendo de sus manos.

Cuando la batalla termino

(Lo siento si querían ver más acción)

A un lado de la iglesia estaban Issei, Kiba y Koneko. Los tres tenían algunos cortes en su ropas pero nada grave, los sacerdotes no fueron un problema para más solo fue la actitud de Issei lo que intrigo a Koneko y Kiba.

-¿puedo ver tu mano Issei?-

Issei estaba apoyado en la pared mirando el cielo, bajo su mirada y estiro un brazo.

-el otro-

Kiba giro y miro fijamente su mano buscando cualquier cosa.

"nada" Kiba no podia creer que Issei pudo agarra una espada de luz y no sufrir ningún daño.

-¿Qué pasa Kiba?

Issei encontraba extraña la preocupación de Kiba.

-nada no te preocupes Issei-

-ok-

Los tres volvieron a estaer en silencio.

"el chico vio cuando agarraste la espada de luz"

"y"

"eres un demonio, la luz es toxica para ti debiste haber perdido la mano"

"es su problema no el mio"

"tienes que tener cuidado chico, si algunos seres del bajo mundo te miran a fondo, descubrirán que no eres solo el poseedor del guantelete del dragón emperador rojo"

Volando llego Akeno y Rias, las dos no presentaban ningún daño, ni siquiera cansancio.

-¿Cómo te fue buchou?-

-bien los angeles caído no fueron un problema y ustedes ¿tuvieron problemas?-

Kiba y Koneko se miraron y después miraron a Issei, este los miro con una cara de WTF.

-¿algo que decir Issei?-

-nada solo que fue la primera vez que mate a alguien-

Rias no vio ningún sentimiento de culpa, arrepentimiento o algo de trauma no entendía a lo que se referían Kiba y Koneko.

-entoces vamos a celebrar, quiero beber malditos-

Issei levanto sus brazos mientra se acercaba a Rias parándose a su lado.

En el club de ocultismo

Había una torta y diversos aperitivos todos muy deliciosos.

Rias no dejo que Issei comiera así y hizo que fuera a su casa a bañarse.

-Kiba ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-

Kiba estaba con un pedazo de pastel sentado en el sillón y Rías estaba parada.

-Issei detuvo una espada de luz con su mano sin sufrir ningún daño-

Akeno se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar.

-despues el solo mato a los sacerdotes-

-¿a todos?-

-no yo también mate y Koneko igual-

-entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-era su mirada como si no sintiera nada, ni odio, ni furia. Yo odio los sacerdotes y eso me hace querer matarlos pero no sé qué motivo a Issei en ese momento-

En círculo de tele trasportación brillo y aparecieron Issei con blue yeans, polera verde y Asia llevando ropa que la mama de Issei le compro.

Asia llevaba unos blue yeans negros, una blusa azul y unas sandalias. Ella y Issei iban de la mano así que parecían una pareja.

-entonces ¿Qué vamos a tomar?-

Issei parecía decepcionado al saber que no beberían alcohol, trato de mojigatos de todos menos a Asia e Koneko, le dijo que a Kiba que era poco hombre,a Rias y akeno que no tenían valor.

-fufufu,no sabía que era un bebedor Issei-

-deberíamos tomar algo, estamos celebrando, estamos entre amigos, no creo que alguien no sepa beber y termine molestando.

Issei miro a Rias moviendo las cejas.

-yo no soy molesta-

-nadie dijo eso pero se nota que no aguantarías nada-

Rias no soporto eso, se levantó y busco entre sus armarios unas botellas de vino que tenía como adorno, su hermano se las había dado, nunca había pensado en abrirlas.

-aquí tienes Issei bebe el primer trago-

Issei se levanto, miro las botellas, descubrió que eran y hablo.

-si vamos a tomar vino necesitamos bebida-

-¿bebida?-

-para mezclarlo y no sepa tan fuerte, así no se toma puro-

(Quien no sepa porque el tomar vino con bebida, busque en gulugulu "jote bebida chilena" y sabrán el porqué)

En la mesa junto a la torta habia 2 botelas de cola-loca y sprite-loca

Llenando un vaso con vino y después hechabdole bebida, Issei comenzó a beber. Lentamente los demás se acercaron y tomaron la mescla extraña.

Había 3 botellas, Issei nunca había tomado un vino tan fuerte "tengo que visitar el infierno"

La primera ronda conto de 1 vaso para Issei, akeno, Rias, Kiba y Asia.

Rias que había probado el vino antes dijo que esta era una forma que bloqueaba el sabor fuerte del vino dándole algo más dulce al sabor.

Conforme tomaban más la situación cambiaba.

Asia charlaba con Rias y akeno alegremente con un vaso en la mano cada una.

Issei estaba sentado el sillón con Kiba

Koneko arrasaba todos los dulces.

-entonces ¿puedes hacer cualquier espada?-

-yo creo-

-una espada que absorba los ataques-

-no se-

-una espada que con cada ataque duplique el daño-

-no se-

-una espada que vuelve invisible al usuario-

-no se-

-algún día tendrás que crear alguna para verla-

Kiba tomo de su vaso vaciándolo, Issei vio esto y tomo lo que le quedaba a él.

-¿Por qué no tienes novia Kiba?-

Issei estaba un poco preguntón.

Kiba veía a Issei y respondió con una sinceridad suave.

-porque soy un demonio y al final no funcionaría con alguna chica humana además de que la pondia en peligro-

Issei asintió.

-¿y alguna chica demonio?-

-no me gustaría, no me siento listo como estar en pareja-

Issei vio como kiba agacho la cabeza recordando cosas que no debería recordar ahora.

-no te preocupes Kiba que te parece si mañana entrenamos, viste mis movimientos ahora no me voy a cortar yo mismo, creo. Vamos a servimos-

45 minutos después

Akeno estaba cantando karaoke con Kiba los dos se tambaleaban, pero se abrazaban, Issei se dio cuenta de que Kiba estaba tocándole el trasero a Akeno cuando chocaron miradas Issei le sonrió y levanto el pulgar.

Issei estaba ahora parado hablando con Rias y Asia.

Rias tenía bastante desordenado su ropa y se había sacado los tacones andando descalza.

-Isee-kun ¿no te molesta que este descalza?-

Rias se apoyó en el hombro de Issei.

-claro que no Rias tienes que sentirte cómoda aún hay que seguir tomando, síganme chicas y cuando grite, tiene que gritar-

Issei tomo el vaso vacío de Kiba y lo lleno. Se acercó a Kiba y comenzó a gritar.

-FONDO, FONDO, FONDO-

Todos siguieron a Issei y Kiba tuvo que hacerlo, Issei le pasó el brazo por el hombro y bebió su vaso completo también.

2 horas después

Kiba estaba tirado en un sillón, había vomitado y estaba durmiendo, Asia también estaba en la misma situación durmiendo en el suelo.

Koneko seguía comiendo dulces.

Issei estaba sentado encima del escritorio con Rias y akeno frente a él. Issei podía ver las caras de distorsión de las chicas.

-Akeno te conto que me partió las piernas-

-QUEEEEEE-

Rias grito y akeno e Issei se rieron.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Akeno?-

Nuestro Isei-kun me lo pidió-

Akeno se acercó a Issei sentándose junto a él.

-lo disfrute mucho-

-¿Por qué Issei? Akeno es una perra masoquista-

Issei se rio por las palabras de Rias.

-te acuerdas cuando fuiste a mi pieza porque no iba a venir, estaba haciendo eso por so-

Rias asintió y se sentó al otro lado de Issei presionándose junto a él.

Issei miro a un lado "los pechos de Akeno" al otro "los pechos de Rias" Issei podía sentir lo suave de su piel.

-aún queda vino chicas ¿van a seguir?-

-SIIIIIII-

Issei se levantó, camino tambaleándose hacia la botella y la llevo donde las chicas.

-les habían dicho chicas que son muy hermosas-

"cálmate sutro"

-vamos a bailar-

Rias de alguna forma puso música y mientras bebían vino puro entre ella, Akeno y Issei bailaban.

"muajajajaja Draig no mires"


	2. Chapter 2

Issei caminaba hacia la escuela, eran las 4:30 am, ¿Por qué tan temprano?

El evento de luchar contra los sacerdotes había pasado hace dos días y él ya tenía que prepararse para la pelea más importante que se acercaba "dragón vs fénix" él no era estúpido, no podría esperar a que Rias lo hiciera correr, hacer lagartijas y esas mierdas. El necesitaba combate, combate duro y esto es lo que ahora planeaba hacer.

Después de mucho rogar, Issei consiguió que Kiba volviera a querer entrenar con él, le explico que no quería usar su guadaña ya que él pensaba usar un modo de pelea diferente. Kiba interesado le pregunto cuál pero Issei le dijo que tendrían que reunirse en el club de ocultismo a las 4:50 am.

Issei caminaba a paso lento ya que Asia quiso acompañarlo, ella quería ayudarlo a entrenar y Issei no pudo decirle que no.

Frente a la puerta cerrada de la escuela, estaba Kiba con un bolso con su uniforme y llevando una espada de madera.

-Hola Kiba-

Hola Issei-kun, Asia-san-

Los tres se miraron las caras, esperando que alguien hablara algo, obviamente Issei.

-entonces pasemos-

Issei tiro su bolso donde llevaba su uniforme y tomo a Asia como princesa y salto la verja de un salto.

-KYAAAA-

Kiba reacciono un poco después saltando la verja también.

-nos meteremos en problemas con el consejo estudiantil-

-Rias responde por nosotros-

Los tres caminaron hacia el club de ocultismo, entraron dejaron sus cosas y fueron afuera al pasto.

-entonces que quieres hacer Issei-kun: abdominales, sentadillas-

\- combate hasta las 7:30 am donde nos iremos a bañar al club y comeremos algo-

-ok-

Kiba tenía una espada de madera sostenida por sus dos manos.

Issei se quedó parado sin ninguna pose.

-atácame Kiba ¿acaso tienes miedo?-

Kiba sonrió y desapareció.

-TIENES QUE GOLPEARME KIBA-

Kiba apareció por la izquierda de Issei, iba a golpear directo su espada contra su estómago pero Issei ya se habia movido.

"¿Cómo?" Kiba era un caballo, aun si no atacara a su máxima velocidad, Issei no debería ver sus movimientos, él era un demonio reencarnado mucho más joven que él.

Issei agarro la espada de madera con su mano izquierda y lanzo un derechazo directo a la cara de Kiba.

-ponte serio Kiba, yo quiero un combate real, quiero ser fuerte, más que ti, más que Akeno, más que Rias no me sirve que te contengas ¿piensas que soy más débil que tú? Vi tu ataque y ni siquiera e duplicado mi poder ¿quieres que yo te golpee? Si vas a ser así mejor golpeare el suelo-

-ok Issei quieres que me ponga serio lo hare pero no te arrepientas después-

Los brazos y piernas de Issei se iluminaron mostrando el color rojizo de su armadura. Las botas le llegaban hasta sus rodillas y los guantes hasta los codos.

Kiba diviso que cada dedo de Issei terminaba en punta como si de una hoja se tratara.

-no duplicare mi poder pero tu usaras solo dos espadas, te recomiendo unas resistente quiero poner a prueba esto-

Issei levanto sus manos y movió sus dedos.

Las dos manos de Kiba se iluminaron.

Asia que estaba a la distancia miraba atenta, un mal presentimiento ella venia llegar.

Varias horas después.

Rias estaba lista para ir a la escuela, su uniforme relucía en su cuerpo, había desayunado y todos sus cuadernos estaban listos, su círculo de tele trasportación brillo y desapareció.

Rias siempre era la primera en llegar al club pero hoy no, sentado en los sillones tomando desayuno era Issei, yuuto y Asia.

-hola buchou-

-hola ise-kun, Yuuto-kun, Asia-chan-

Rias se dio cuenta de que Issei y Kiba tenían algunos moretones y cortes.

-¿les paso algo?-

Antes de que Kiba o Issei hablaran Asia salto y le conto todo lo que paso.

-PORQUE HICIERON ESO-

-era entrenamiento, un poco intenso pero estamos bien-

-ESTAMOS BIEN, ASIA DIJO QUE TE DESMAYASTE-

-solo fue por la pérdida de sangre-

-no vuelvan a hacer más ese tipo de entrenamiento-

Issei y Kiba se miraron, miraron a Rias, miraron a Asia y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento "mañana a la misma hora"

Varios días después

Issei llevaba a Asia en la parte trasera de su bicicleta, estaban repartiendo folletos. Rias se sorprendió que el la acompañara ya que él se negó rotundamente a entregar folletos o hacer cualquier tipo de contrato.

Hasta el día de hoy no había hecho ningún contrato.

-issei-san, ¿estarás bien? Por ayudarme a repartir folletos-

-claro esto me relaja además es peligroso si vas sola-

En mi vida pasada no era un fanático de la bicicleta, para nada en lo más mínimo pero ahora aunque fuera cuesta arriba y con alguien más era fácil "y no estoy dopao, debería ir al tour de Francia"

Después de repartir folletos fueron al club.

-¡Estamos de vuelta!-

Issei conocía esta escena, entro y miro fijamente a Rias que estaba mirando al espacio como si no hubiera nadie en la habitación.

Issei camino directo hacia Rias y dejo caer su mano sobre su escritorio.

-holaaa buchou-

Rias reacciono de golpe mirando a Issei. Rias pudo ver en la mirada de Issei algo que no espero.

"sé lo que te pasa"

-yo lo siento. Yo estaba aturdida por un segundo. Buen trabajo Issei, y Asia-

Issei había visto a Rias así varias veces "se acerca, cada día más" el entrenamiento con Kiba estaba dando sus frutos, hasta mismo había corregido una falla clave pero aún le faltaba más, necesitaba dominar una técnica más potente y solo podría hacerlo en la semana antes de Rating Game.

-ahora, vamos a hacer su debut en Asia como un diablo-

Issei se sentó mientras todo esto pasaba, no le interesaba, él sabía que lo pasaba nada así que dormiría.

Issei cerró sus ojos mientras los chicos hablaban olvidando todo y pensando en nada.

En un espacio negro estaba Issei y Draig.

"está todo listo chico pero te recomiendo que no lo utilices con el caballo podrías matarlo"

"si y ¿sobre lo otro?"

"está más que listo pero no lo puedes probar aquí destruirías muchas cosas y matarías a cientos"

"muajajajaj"

"¿te gusta el ataque?"

"si, me encanta es tan brutal y tiene un estilo tan draconiano"

"¿sabes con quien lo voy a probar?"

"¿con quién?"

"Rias"

Issei volvió a despertar justo cuando volvió Asia, ella estaba muy feliz, le conto con lujo y detalle pero mientras Issei escuchaba miraba a Rias que otra vez miraba a la nada.

"me voy a follar la continuidad cronológica de una forma que posiblemente alguien muera"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"cosas de humanos"

Ya volviendo a la casa de Issei

Asia entro a bañarse e Issei fue a su pieza.

Issei se sacó su polera y espero el momento.

"ya está aquí"

El suelo frente a Issei brillo y Rias apareció.

-Hazme el amor-

Issei se acercó a Rias la tomo de sus manos y antes de que Rias hablara le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Rias olvido todo sus problemas con ese simple beso, ella iba a comenzar a sacarse la ropa pero se olvidó de eso y se dejó llevar olvidando él porque estaba aquí.

Issei siguió el beso bajando sus manos hasta la espalda baja de Rias y acercándola a si, se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-Rias dime ¿Qué te ocurre? Llevas días extraña, yo sé que algo te tiene presionada, dímelo yo te ayudare, yo soy tu peón, soy tu amigo-

Issei pensó bastante bien esto, claro le dijo a Draig que liberara feromonas, Draig le dijo que eso no podía hacerlo, Issei le dijo que lo hiciera de todos modos, Draig le dijo que no podría orinar en 3 dias.

"no hay precio que no page por ella"

"claro y yo soy un pokemon"

Rias no sabía porque pero se sintió segura, toda esa barrera que formo para que ninguno de sus sirvientes viera su dolor se derrumbó, Issei el peón, su peón parecía una cuerda mientras ella se hundía en una arena movediza.

-Yo, yo no me quiero casar, quiero seguir siendo una chica de preparatoria, quiero estudiar, quiero jugar-

Las lágrimas caían de la cara de Rias, su cuerpo temblaba mientras abrazaba a Issei.

-me quieren obligar, sabiendo que yo no lo amo-

-Rias-

Rias levanto su mirada y vio algo completamente extraño.

Los ojos verdes normales de Issei fueron remplazados por dos líneas como las de un reptil, las cejas fruncidas y los pómulos apretados.

-no te abandonare, mientras yo esté vivo no dejare que nadie se imponga sobre ti, si ese tipo quiere tomarte lo voy a matar-

Issei planeaba decirle algo simple como yo te protegeré, eres mi amiga pero sus sentimientos explotaron, algo dentro de sí le gritaba por protegerla, por matar a Raizer, por matar a cualquiera que solo mirara a Rias.

"solo mía"

"solo mía "

"solo mía"

Issei llevado por una fuerza que él no controlaba comenzó a besar y desnudar a Rias.

Rias se sorprendió pero lo dejo hacerlo sin poner resistencia.

Issei ya le había quitado la parte superior dejando los pechos de Rias al descubierto, Rias suspiraba y pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Issei.

Issei la tomo por las caderas y Rias enlazo sus piernas a su torso.

Issei estaba girando para dirigirse a su cama cuando un brillo de un círculo lo trajo de vuelta. Los ojos de Issei volvieron a ser los mismos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Draig"

"después te explico"

-parece que se arruino todo-

Rias que ya estaba metalizada para hacerlo, con todo el discurso de Issei más sus caricias, Rias se iba a entregar completamente aunque una parte de ella no se sentía lista todavía.

Issei bajo a Rias y frente a ellos apareció una sirvienta de pelo blanco.

-¿estas tratando de romper el acuerdo haciendo algo como esto?-

Issei las miro pero él estaba más interesado en su propia conversación mental.

"¿QUE CARAJO FUE ESO?"

"chico lo que puedo decirte es que tus instintos casi te dominan, solo fueron aplacados al sentir el gran poder de esa mujer, automáticamente supiste que no podrías derrotarla y te detuviste"

"entonces si no hubiera aparecido"

"hubieras terminado con esa chica en la cama"

"carajo"

"no pensé que tus instintos salieran a flote tan pronto"

"¿es malo?"

"Más o menos"

"¿Cómo más o menos?"

"Por una parte es buena porque ahora naturalmente estarás predispuesto a la batalla, tu resistencia aumentara, tu fuerza, tu velocidad, tu magia aumentara, tus sentidos mágicos y físicos estarán siempre alerta pero"

"¿pero?"

"el discurso que le diste a la chica fue por que tus instintos tomaron el control, literal dijiste que matarías al cualquiera por ella y posiblemente lo hagas, ahora si llegas a tener algo con estas chicas que te rodean cualquier amenaza que sufran explotara ese lado tuyo volviéndote en simples palabras en su dragón protector"

"carajo"

"te dije que aumentaran tus sentidos"

"¿Hay alguna forma de poder controlarlos?"

"por ahora no, eres muy joven lo que te recomendaría es que tuvieras poca interacción con las chicas a tu alrededor"

"enserio me dices eso ahora después de que paso eso cuando bebimos"

"perdón"

"me debes una técnica por ser estúpido"

"ya ya señor que dice que matara y hace como 3 días hablaba filosóficamente sobre la muerte conmigo, todos tenemos un camino bla, bla, bla"

"¿de quién es la culpa?"

Issei salió de su estado meditativo ya que Rias lo piñizco.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Grafya acaba de presentarse y tú solo mirabas al espacio sin moverte o hablar-

Rias ya estaba vestida completamente.

-a hola soy Issei, me duele la cabeza-

Issei se froto la frente para despistar.

Grafya no volvió a hablar y solo lo observo.

Issei quería salir de esta situación así que se acercó a su armario, saco una toalla, se despidió con la mano y se fue a parar esperar que desocupen el baño.

Al día siguiente

Issei entreno solo, ya que Kiba no quería, Issei le dijo a Asia que tomara una siesta en el club.

Issei entreno, entreno y entreno con un pensamiento.

"no poder estar ahí cuando este Raizer"

Issei termino antes su entrenamiento, se bañó, se colocó su uniforme y se alejó del club un poco y se sentó detrás de un árbol.

"dormiré, solo no me acercare, no es como si fuera importante"

"¿Por qué no quieres estar? ¿Quién es Raizer?"

"Kiba no entreno, paso eso Aller, apareció esa sirvienta, va a pasar algo hoy lo presiento"

"¿Quién es raizer?"

"nosé solo dije ese nombre, quizás después sabremos"

1 hora después

Issei se encontraba en estado convaleciente.

"¿Por qué puedo sentir sus sentimientos?"

"Digamos que lo de Aller los unió bastante"

"carajo"

Issei estaba respirando de forma errática, apretando sus puños y retorciéndose sentado. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras volvía a sentir lo mismo de ayer pero mucho más fuerte.

"tengo que ir a ayudarla"

"si vas puede que empeores las cosas"

"me necesita"

"solo aguanta"

Issei no sabía si era su imaginación o no pero podía sentir los sentimientos Rías en este momento: Tristeza, abandono, dolor, impotencia.

Cada segundo para Issei era como si el mismo se enterrara una cuchilla en el corazón.

En la sala del club

Todos estaban menos Issei, se hicieron preguntas sobre su paradero pero no pudieron ser respondida por lo situación que estaba sucediendo.

-Yo no voy a extinguir mi clan. Voy a casarme-

-AHH, bien dicho Rias, a continuación, vamos a-

-pero no voy a casarme contigo, Raizer. Yo me casare con quien quiera. Incluso los demonios que guardan las viejas reglas tienen derecho a elegir-

Rias rechazo completamente a Raizer de una forma muy clara.

-usted sabe Rias. Yo también soy un diablo que lleva el nombre de Phenex detrás de mí. No puedo dejar que ese nombre se manche. Yo ni siquiera quería venir a un pequeño edificio viejo como este en el mundo humano. En realidad no me gusta el mundo humano. El fuego y el viento en este mundo son asquerosos. Para un demonio como yo, que simboliza el fuego y el viento, no puedo soportarlo-

Las llamas alrededor de Raizer. Revoloteaban trozos de fuego por la habitación.

-yo te llevare de vuelta al infierno, incluso si tengo que quemar a todos sus sirvientes-

Grafya, no estaba feliz con esta situación, amenazas, discusiones y ese extraño chico que no se presentó. Ella iba a hablar pero un instinto de matar aun mayor apareció en el ambiente y un sonido fuerte retumbo.

¡BOOST!

La pared fue totalmente destruida y una figura a máxima velocidad se dirigía hacia raizer.

Kiba, Rias, Akeno, Grafya y Raizer pudieron ver la figura pero solo grafya pudo moverse para detenerlo.

Issei entro a la situación destruyendo la pared y dirigiendo su puño directamente hacia raizer.

Issei llevaba sus botas y sus guantes más dos implementos nuevos: la larga cola que tenía su armadura estaba unida a un collar dorado, apegada a su espalda seguía su columna vertebral, unida a su collar subiendo por sus orejas partes doradas abrazaban la mandíbula de Issei dando la vuelta y dejando bajo su boca dos puntas similares a colmillos, por su frente una banda dorada llevaba dos cuernos dorados medianos.

La mirada de furia y todo el instinto asesino que llevaba a Issei paralizo a la gran mayoría.

Grafya con un rápido movimiento paralizo el cuerpo de Issei envolviéndolo en hielo dejándolo a solo centímetros de la cara de Raizer.

Nadie dijo nada y solo observaron la mirada de furia de Issei que enfocada en una sola persona aterraba a todos los demás.

¡EXPLOSION!

El guante empuñado de Issei abrió sus dedos mostrando una bola roja en su palma.

Todos quedaron atónitos por la fuerte magia concentrada que se iba a usar, antes de poder ponerse a salvo un fuerte brillo blanco segó a todos.

Cuando el brillo desapareció, se mostró que Grafya tenía su mano tomando a la de Issei, la manga de su vestido de sirvienta estaba destruido, su mano mostraba daño, sangre corría por su palma y un leve temblor que desapareció en unos segundos.

Raizer estaba atónito, por un momento un pensamiento llego a su mente "muerte" cuando sintió el instinto asesino iba a reaccionar, a prepararse pero quedó paralizado.

Raizer conocía la sensación de amenaza, las batallas le habían enseñado a presentir cuando el daño se acercaba, más su regeneración y poder demoniaco le daban una defensa perfecta a su parecer.

"morir"

Ese sentimiento que no conocía, que ahora le estaba carcomiendo la mente, que hacía que su cuerpo naturalmente caliente fuera atravesado por un frio aterrador que se elevaba por su espalda y revolvía su pecho de forma horrenda se impregnara en el.

Miedo, espanto, horror, pánico Raizer con solo mirar el cuerpo del monstruo que lo había atacado sentía estos sentimientos, con horro y vergüenza hablo.

-Rías me marcho olvida todo sobre el casamiento, puedo seguir esperando no te preocupes-

El círculo mágico de los Phenex ilumino el suelo y Raizer sintió alivio de irse, de ya no estar frente a esa criatura que atento contra su vida.

Todos quedaron en shock, la situación que parecía desbordar tensión, que no parecía tener solución quedaba resuelta como si un asunto de niños se tratase.

Rias lloro, no sabía cómo reaccionar, llevaba semanas tensa, sin poder conciliar el sueño, no importaba cuanto hablara con sus padres, con su hermano parecía imposible esquivar aunque sea por un año más su casamiento con Raizer, todo esto solucionado por Issei, por su sirviente que una noche atrás dijo que la salvaría de esto.

Rias se lanzó al pecho de Issei agradeciéndole.

Grafya que estaba observando todo, sentía que esta situación causaría tensión en el inframundo, debía hablar lo más pronto sobre esto con Sirzechs-sama.

me retirare por ahora, debo comentarle a su familia sobre el evento ocurrido y la decisión tomada por Raizer-sama-

Grafya desapareció en un círculo mágico y solo quedaron los miembros del club con su edificio destruido y muchas dudas.

Al día siguiente

Issei despertaba cansado, su cuerpo le pesaba y le su concentración estaba nublosa.

"Draig ¿Qué paso?"

"mira a tu lado"

Issei con mucho malestar abrió sus ojos para ver dormida a Rias a su lado.

"carajo"

"Issei tengo que decirte algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo que te comente sobre tus instintos, Aller paso algo relacionado con eso"

"¿fue muy malo?"

"para tus compañeros parece que no, ya que la pelirroja quedo muy feliz, te trajo a tu casa y se quedó contigo"

"¿sabes que paso?"

"muy poco"

"dime lo que sabes"

"bueno que es lo último que tu recuerdas"

"estaba apoyado en el árbol, sufriendo ahogos, sudor, retorciéndome en el suelo y en un momento no recuerdo nada más"

"bueno retomando desde ese punto, tu cuerpo reacciono al estallido de poder demoniaco y de un instinto asesino cercano a tus compañeros"

Issei analizo y trato de encontrar un momento así entre sus conocimientos.

"perdiste la razón, los instintos tomaron el control de tu cuerpo ya que su única respuesta ante tal hecho fue atacar a matar"

"duplicaste 32 veces tu poder, mucho más de lo que tu cuerpo resistía pero lo suficiente como para tratar de igualar al poder máximo que se encontraba"

"¿por eso me siento tan mal?"

"si pero después te hablo de eso, ya haber duplicado tu poder de forma tan rápida te lanzaste directo a atacar, destruiste la pared e ibas a golpear a un demonio rubio"

Issei se puso al corriente al escuchar demonio rubio.

"una mujer demonio de pelo blanco te paralizo con magia de hielo pero eso no te detuvo, concentraste todo tu poder y lo disparaste por tu mano en forma de una bola pero otra vez la mujer te detuvo esta vez sufriendo daño"

"¿le hice daño?"

"claro fue tanto poder el que usaste que tú mismo te hiciste daño también"

"Draig tenemos que solucionar esto de los instintos esta vez no paso algo grave pero si ocurre en otra situación podría generar muchos problemas"

"lo tendré en cuenta chico pero es algo que no te prometo lograr"

Issei se movio un poco en su cama, todo su cuerpo le dolía.

-Buenos días Ise-kun-

Rias se levantó mostrando su torso cubierto por las sabanas.

-hola-

Issei quedo paralizado al ver los pechos de Rias frente a él.

"se me olvidaba que Rias duerme desnuda"

-¿Qué paso?-

-ayer vino un demonio de clase alta llamado Raizer Phenex, él está comprometido conmigo a matrimonio vino ya que quería apresurar el matrimonio. Discutimos, el siguió manteniéndose igual hasta que yo le dije directamente que no quería casarme con él y que si lo hacía me casaría con quien yo amara-

Rias se acercó a Issei apoyando su cabeza en su cuello.

-Raizer nos amenazo y tú de la nada entraste destruyendo la pared del club y atacando a Raizer pero te detuvo Grafya-oneesama que es la reina de mi hermano-

Rias miro directamente a los ojos de Issei, los dos quedaron en silencio, lentamente Rias comenzó a acercarse a Issei.

"esto sí que rompe toda la historia"

"¿de que hablas chico?"

"cállate Draig esto es tu culpa"

Rias beso a Issei, lo beso suavemente, con gracia Issei correspondió sus sentimientos y se dieron un beso bastante bueno y lento.

Cuando se les acabo el aire, se separaron, los dos sonreían y Rias se movió, subiendo a Issei.

"Diablos señorita"

"cállate Draig"

Rias volvió a besar a Issei pero el momento fue interrumpido por Asia que entraba por la puerta con desayuno para Issei.

Asia no dijo nada, mas solo sonrió un poco, dejo la bandeja en el suelo y cerró la puerta.

Issei quedo en shock, todo lo que estaba pasando estaba fuera de sí.

Rias besaba el cuello de Issei pero este no reaccionaba quedo mirando la puerta, la bandeja, la sonrisa falsa de Asia que quedó grabada en su memoria.

Issei separo a Rias de su cuerpo.

-basta Rias no hagas esto-

-porque si yo quiero-

Rias tomo la mano de Issei y la puso en su pecho.

-Rias por favor ahora no me siento bien-

-Issei corrió a Rias, se levantó "claro yo también estoy desnudo" camino a su closet y se vistió.

-voy a salir a caminar Rias-

Issei salió de su pieza, camino en silencio y pudo escuchar un llanto proveniente de la pieza donde dormía Asia. Se paró en la puerta con la garganta apretada sin poder hablar. Bajo las escaleras y salió de su casa corriendo.

Corrió, corrió sin saber dónde ir mas solo quería alejarse de todos los sentimientos que lo abordaban.

En la casa de Issei más tarde

Asia veía la televisión en silencio, llevaba ropa casual, la madre de Issei le dio bastante ropa que tenia de joven. Ella estaba en discordia, no entendía los sentimientos que sintió al ver a Rias e Issei dándose un beso.

Las palabras que Issei le dijo el día que se conocieron, la forma que el la abrazo todo eso ahora tenía un extraño sentimiento de falsedad.

Rias se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿te ocurre Asia-chan?-

-no Rias-sama-

El tono frio y cortes de Asia causo una pausa en la conversación

El silencio llego y parecía no querer irse.

Asia tomando valor hablo.

-Rias-sama ¿usted tiene una relación? Con Issei-san-

Los ojos verdes de Asia brillaban.

Rias medito la pregunta.

"¿Qué tenían ella y Issei? Ella lo veía como amigo y podía decir que era lindo pero desde que él dijo todas esas palabras su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿estoy enamorada de Issei? Más importante ¿Asia está enamorada de Issei?

-me atrae y quiero estar con él y tu ¿Qué sientes por el?-

Asia respondió casi gritando dejando salir todos esos sentimientos que nacieron al ver a Rias con Issei.

-¡QUIERO ESTAR CON ISSEI-SAN! -

Donde carajo estaba Issei

Issei de alguna forma llego a una montaña y la empezó a subir, sudaba, temblaba y su mente seguía sintiendo que había hecho algo mal y su corazón dolía por eso. Cayó al suelo agarrándose el pecho.

"chico tengo que decirte algo"

"todo lo que ha ocurrido relacionado a tus instintos, los sentimientos que sientes y percibes son hechos ya que estas ligado a la monja rubia y la pelirroja"

"¿Qué?"

"cuando tu conociste a la monja, la llevaste a tu casa, pasaron tiempo juntos y de alguna forma se enlazaron mágicamente, tu instintos de dragón la eligieron como una pareja, por eso tus instintos se volvieron más fuertes. Te paso lo mismo con la pelirroja y ocurrió el evento del anterior día"

"todos esos sentimientos que sientes que percibes son los de esas chicas, todo lo que estas sintiendo es lo que la monja sintió al verte con la pelirroja"

"entonces ¿Qué carajo hago?"

"no lo sé, primera vez que veo que pasa esto y no entiendo las relaciones amorosas de tu mismo modo"

"carajo"

El dolor pasó e Issei pudo calmarse, se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el suelo.

Issei mantuvo su respiración tratando de calmarse, después de unos minutos los sentimientos desaparecieron, la calma llego a su mente y se estiro relejándose.

"Chico prepárate"

Issei sintió un escalofrió por su espalda, todas sus fibras capilares se levantaron, su cuerpo estaba en máxima alerta.

"el blanco está aquí"

Issei solo podía explicar esta situación como una vez que era niño y un perro se atravesó en su camino, el miedo, la adrenalina hicieron que corriera pero aun así el perro lo mordió.

Esta vez no podía correr y tenía morder el a su oponente.

-así que tú eres el blanco-

-y tú el rojo-

Las piernas, brazos, cola y cuernos aparecieron en Issei. Su mirada explicaba toda la situación, no eran amigos, tampoco enemigos, su lucha fue, es y será.

-eres fuerte blanco-

-tu tampoco te vez mal-

Los dos compartieron una sonrisa e Issei desapareció.

¡BOOST!

¡DIVING!

En el inframundo, lugar de ubicación de Sirzechs

Sirzechs sentado en su escritorio analizaba todos los datos reunidos.

"el dragón emperador rojo es el peón de Rias, su actitud demuestra conocimiento sobre los dragones celestiales, su materialización demostró ser totalmente diferente a las conocidas de los portadores del dragón rojo, demostró poder y habilidades muy sobres lo que un demonio novato revivido de un humano"

Sirzechs tomo algo de café y tomo un papel.

Había recibido recientemente una carta del líder del clan Phenex, donde explicaba que su hijo menor había tenido un ataque por parte de uno de los sirvientes de Rias, fue detenido por Grafya y Raizer no sufrió ningún daño.

Sirzechs recordaba las palabras de Grafya.

"fácilmente pudo haber herido de gravedad al joven Raizer con ese ataque y si yo no hubiera estado presente posiblemente lo hubiera matado"

Sirzechs vio las heridas de Grafya y se sorprendió.

"si esto sigue así, cuando se reúnan destruirán todo"

En el club de ocultismo

Rias había vuelto al club ya que la situación se había vuelto tensa con Asia. "quien diría que la monjita fue tan feroz" Rias planeaba darse un baño cuando.

Percibió dos fuertes energías demoniacas, Akeno, yuuto y Koneko llegaron por lo mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre buchou?-

-no lo sé-

La energía demoniaca volvió a aumentar causando un leve temblor, brillos rojos y blancos se veían en el cielo por la ventana.

Todos pudieron sentir una familiaridad en una de las dos energías demoniacas.

Donde las dos energías demoniacas

¡BOOST!

¡DIVING!

¡BOOST!

¡DIVING!

Vali era un combatiente feroz, entrenado por el grigory, usando solo su diving y poderes demoniacos se había impuesto un mandato.

"buscar y derrotar enemigos poderosos"

Desde que se puso en contacto con el dragón celestial en su interior supo de un enemigo que estaría sobre todos.

Su antítesis el dragón emperador rojo, el portador de la Booster Gear.

Espero, nunca busco información, él sabía que ellos estaban enlazados que su destino era reunirse, hasta hace muy poco una extraña sensación comenzó a surgir en su interior.

Una batalla, una importante, su destino. Lo sentía así y todo fue corroborado cuando Alvion le hablo.

"el rojo se está moviendo, es diferente, es fuerte, el choque de los dragones celestiales se acerca más pronto de lo que esperaba"

Casi podía olerlo, tenía visiones en sus sueños de su batalla, dormir fue insoportable hasta que lo sintió.

Un pulso mágico, lejano, distante que lo llamaba.

3 días tardo y ahora su destino se concretaba.

¡DRAGÓN SHOOT!

Issei lanzo un disparo a quema ropa, Vali se cubrió con sus brazos y dividió el ataque restándole daño.

"mis brazos tiemblan"

Sus ataques, su forma de moverse. Vali estaba fascinado por el usuario de la booster gear "un enemigo digno para mi"

¡HALF DIMENSION!

Issei y Vali aterrizaron, su batalla mayormente había sido aérea, el contacto, la potencia, se probaron mutuamente sin causarse un daño muy grave.

Issei pensó mucho en esto, en su pelea con Vali, en como poder equiparar sus duplicar con el dividir.

¡BOOST!

Issei reunió energía en su palma, para ser sincero "era un jodido rasanegan versión DxD" su versión era impura, nunca probada y no giraba. Una bola roja mucho más grande que su normal dragón shoot.

Issei se lanzó al ataque. Rápido, se movió agachado casi a ras de suelo, zigzagueando.

Vali, con problemas seguía con la vista a Issei, no sabía cuál era su plan pero estaba esperando que lo hiciera.

"no te confíes, aun no muestra todo su poder"

"eso es lo que estoy esperando"

Vali vio como una piedra se levantó de la tierra, era fácilmente un meteoro de película, la piedra salió disparada hacia el rodando por el suelo a una velocidad alta.

Vali no se sorprendió, más se sintió ofendido, redujo la piedra a la mitad, después a la mitad y cuando llego a él era del tamaño de un balón de futbol.

-tendrás que hacer algo me-

¡DIVING!

Aun dividendo el ataque la fuerza detrás de él fue capaz de romper parte de su casco, fue una ráfaga lo que recibió Vali.

¡DIVING!

¡DIVING!

¡DIVING!

Vali logro conectar un golpe, más fue solo un empujón, Vali quedo en shock, él pudo sentir que cada golpe no perdía fuerza con sus diving, lo único que sentía debilitarse era su velocidad.

Issei tenía los brazos en alto como boxeador.

¡Boost!

Vali lo sintió la misma velocidad máxima anterior pero aún más fuerte, lo detuvo con su brazo derecho, sentía la armadura romperse "esto es magnífico".

¡DIVING!

Ocurrió lo mismo, su velocidad se dividió pero su fuerza sigue igual "¿Qué es esto?"

El siguiente golpe de Issei fue una mescla de pies ligeros y un gancho al más estilo GTAV.

Fue demasiado para Vali, el pecho de su armadura se rompió, recibiendo el golpe directamente.

La sangre salió de la boca de Vali, esto no se notó por su casco pero por el hoyo de su pecho se vio sangre caer.

Issei había hecho una estupidez, quizás moriría en algunos años, eso no importaba.

Usando el principio del sacrificio de Issei dando una parte de su cuerpo para cambiarla por la de un dragón, más la información de que de que la Juggernaut drive usa de fuente la vida en caso de Issei pensó.

"Si uso mi vida como fuente para mantener un boost permanente indivisible por un tiempo limitado"

Draig le dijo que era una estúpida idea, que solo un bastardo idiota que no valorara su vida intentaría algo tan estúpido.

"solo lo hare en un sentido"

Mesclando su idea con lo que el entendía de magia de este mundo creo un suicidio lento pero seguro.

"solo mantendré la fuerza detrás de mis golpes nada más"

Ni su velocidad, resistencia, poder mágico o regeneración, solo la fuerza de sus golpes.

Dándole un sentido simple, el sacrificio funciono.

Vali al dividir el poder, cortaba todo menos la potencia de los golpes de Issei y este al volver usar el boost igualaba lo perdido e aumentaba su potencia.

Claro este tenía un límite.

"chico debes liberarlo"

"ok"

Vali se regenero y comenzó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo aunque él estuviera en desventaja clara, su orgullo y hambre de batallas casi lo obligaba.

Issei sintió presión en todo su cuerpo, la energía se estaba volviendo incontrolable, sentía como si le enterraran agujas en todo el cuerpo.

"TRANSFERIR"

Entre los cuernos de Issei se formó una bola que brillaba fuertemente, rayos de energía roja salían y la mirada de dolor de Issei se notó.

"DESTRUCIÓN ROJA"

¡DIVING!

¡DIVING!

¡DIVING!

¡DIVING!

Mientras el ataque impactaba a Vali este lo dividía, absorbía y lo usaba para curarse pero el ataque tenía tanta fuerza detrás que tuvo que curarse más de una vez.

Cuando el ataque termino, Issei callo de rodillas, sangre salía por su boca y todas sus venas de su cuerpo estaban resaltantes dándole un aspecto horrible.

Vali estando un poco mejor, conservaba la mitad izquierda superior de su armadura más la parte de su casco.

Los dos estaban heridos pero dentro de uno el deseo de seguir luchando hasta morir se volvió muy fuerte.

-Yo, aquel que despertara-

Issei y Draig se dieron cuenta de lo malo que esto se estaba poniendo.

"chico vas a morir"

"¿ninguna posibilidad de igualar?"

"ni la más mínima"

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"no lo sé"

Draig sentía que por primera no sabía qué hacer, su portador había logrado cosas imposibles pero en el estado que estaba no sería ni siquiera una molestia para la Juggernaut drive de Albion.

-te llevare a los límites más lejanos de la inocencia-

¡JUGGERNAUT-DRIVE!

En el infierno, en el cielo y en todos los malditos lados se sintió la energía que se liberó.

En 2 minutos llegaría Sirzechs por petición de Rias y 4 los líderes de otras facciones.

Issei ni siquiera pudo correr, mas fue solo un saco de boxeo, le rogaba a cualquier cosa que lo escuchara que lo noqueara porque gracias a una extraña súper resistencia obtenida podía aguantar todo el sufrimiento que pasaba obvio sufriendo mucho.

¡QUE SUCEDE DRAGÓN ROJO YA NO PUEDES PELEAR!

"¿ninguna forma?

"no"

"yo tengo una idea"

"cuéntala"

Issei no se movia mas solo aguantaba el sufrimiento. Vali lo tomo de una de sus piernas y lo estampo contra el piso varias veces.

Como un muñeco lo lanzo y arraso con árboles por unos 50 metros, lo detuvo una roca.

¡BOOST!

"voy a robar un poder que me pondrá a la par creo o me dará algo para poder defenderme hasta que algo pase"

"¿Cómo?"

"fácil estúpido, tú lo harás"

¡BOOST!

¡BOOST!

¡BOOST!

¡BOOST!

¡EXPLOSION!

Issei comenzó a correr, tan rápido como podía, claro no podía perder a vali que volando arrasó con todo a su paso, matando personas y dándole a la gente que lo vio una visión horriblemente perturbadora.

Issei llego a la escuela pero.

"no están aquí"

"¿Cómo?"

"no siento sus energía"

"ahora dices eso estúpido, ¿Dónde están?"

Esquivar los golpes que arrasaban con el cemento, murallas, casas como si fueran arena era lo más asombroso que Issei había experimentado "¿es malo estar excitado?

"están cerca de donde estabas luchando"

¡BOOST!

¡BOOST!

¡BOOST!

¡BOOST!

¡EXPLOSION!

Issei comenzó a correr de nuevo.

Vali ya no hablaba, mas solo rugía y destruía todo a su paso. Su mente nublada solo tenía una cosa en visible.

"matar al rojo"

Sirzechs llego a la posición de su hermana, mas no vio a los dragones celestiales.

-¿Qué ocurre Rias?-

Antes de que llegara a hablar Rias, apareció Issei y tomo a Rias.

-manténgalo aquí, ya vuelvo-

Esto Issei lo dijo de una forma grupal pero era más un mensaje para Sirzechs.

Vali no diferencio y solo ataco al ser vivo más cercano a él.

Kiba.

Kiba aun siendo un caballo se sintió más como una piedra ya que el monstruo frente a él se acercó tan rápido que sus pasos de retirada solo lo dejaron estático frente a él.

La garra caía sobre Kiba pero fue detenida por un escudo de Sirzechs.

-aléjense de aquí y pónganse en contacto con Grafya-

Donde Rias y Issei.

Rias no dejaba hablar a Issei, más que solo ver el estado en que se encontraba anulaba cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca.

Issei le tapó la boca con la palma de su mano.

-has una bola de destrucción-


	3. Chapter 3

La página ya se dio vuelta.

Todo cambio, de por si esto nunca lo espere. Más fue mi asombro y mi deseo el que cegó mi vista ante lo que me esperaba.

-Rias hazlo ahora-

La situación se volvió caótica, Issei estaba en estado máximo, cada célula experimentaba y evolucionaba ante el estrés extremo que estaba sufriendo.

-es muy peligroso, mi hermano podrá con él. No te preocupes Issei-

Rias fue a abrazar a Issei pero este la detuvo.

-Rias no estoy preguntando, te estoy dando una maldita orden-

Rias se sintió pequeña otra vez, sus miedos atrapados salieron, destapando algo horrible en sus recuerdos-

La mirada de enloquecido, apuntándole con sus dedos, Issei se acercaba lentamente con su mano derecha estirando sus dedos puntiagudos como si le fuera agarrar una mejilla a Rias.

Rias junto sus manos al centro creando una llama escarlata que creció haciendo retroceder a Issei.

"DRAIG AHORA"

Issei sumergió su mano derecha en las llamas.

Vali perdió su mente, llevándose en la cólera, dejando que su instinto tentado por la violencia y muerte. Dañara su mente, destruyendo su cordura y dándole un sentido nuevo de ser.

Sirzechs estaba en una encrucijada, el dragón blanco estaba en un punto en que su poder solo empezará a destruir todo, la aura crecía y no parama, más su mismo poder era robado. "no puedo usar mi poder solo causaría más destrucción" Sirzechs solo podía detener los ataques manteniendo su poder controlado al máximo.

"espero que lo que esté haciendo sea bueno chico"

Kiba no podía creer lo que pasaba, solo bastaron algunos minutos para que todo parecía un inmenso infierno.

Los humanos, ignorantes ante todo lo mágico, esotérico y demoniaco que gobernaba el mundo de las sombras. Les daba una muestra horrible de su realidad.

Insectos en un mundo inmenso.

terror, el pánico, los humanos no sabían que hacer más solo ver como un hombre de pelo rojo parecía hacer frente a un monstruo de leyenda.

El club del ocultismo, demonios revividos. Frente a los que estaban no podrían diferenciarse de los humanos que corrían de terror frente a lo que Vivian.

Rias estaba desmayada, el crear esa extraña flama de destrucción ocupo toda su magia, todo su ser lleno esa extraña flama que libero ataduras y unió más a Rias y Issei.

Caminar, una experiencia mundana, algo que lo había hecho años, tanto que podía hacerlo sin darse cuenta ahora era algo extremo.

Issei viajaba entre lo que pasaba a su alrededor y extrañas visiones.

"Noooo por favor déjame"

"basta, por favor basta. No me toques"

"por favor, para"

Issei sentía dolor, sufrimiento, sentimientos horribles recorrían su cuerpo.

"mantén la cordura chico, debes concentrar este poder, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener al blanco"

"pero esto que estoy sintiendo ¿de quién son? Mi cabeza duele, Draig ¿Quién está sufriendo? Mi pecho duele tanto"

"yo suprimiré eso chico pero debes concentrar todo el poder en tu brazo ya que si se expande por tu cuerpo se corromperá en un punto que ni siquiera yo podría curarlo"

"porque no dices esa mierda antes de que haga estas estupideces podría pensar en otra cosa"

"claro señor yo quiero morir, mantén la cabeza en alto porque esta mierda tú la causaste y si no haces algo posiblemente alguien peor aparezca"

"carajo"

Issei dentro de su casco respiraba duro y pesado, caminaba tambaleándose, mantenía la cabeza gacha dando pasos cortos.

"resiste yo te daré la señal para que ataques"

(En la batalla)

645 humanos habían muerto, las ondas de choque de Sirzechs y Vali mataban a los humanos como moscas.

"no puedo aguantar más, si sigo así liberare todo mi poder y solo causare más destrucción"

Los demás del club de ocultismo y varios demonios de alto rango se encargaron de disipar los humanos y cualquier forma de saber lo que ocurría.

Los choques de energía eran tan fuertes que necesitaban la ayuda de demonios de alto rango para poder disimularla. Los humanos sobrevivientes creían que estaban en un feroz terremoto.

"abre tus ojos chico"

Issei solo sintió ira, desprecio, insultos en su mente revoloteaban como flores al mirar a Sizechs.

"¿Por qué?"

"no lo sé chico pero ahora no es el momento de ver eso tienes cosas de las que tienes que encargarte"

Grafya que por órdenes de Sirzechs no entraba en el combate, quedo en shock. Frente a los demonios de alto rango y los privilegiados del club de ocultismo un monstruo se formó.

Conocía el poder de la destrucción, conocía su alcance, temía a su liberación y agradecía a dios que solo pocos demonios pudieran usarlo pero todos sus pensamientos fueron rotos al ver como el dragón rojo resplandecía su puño en destrucción.

Vali dejo de atacar a Sirzechs, su juego previo había terminado, era momento de la verdad.

-ROJOOOOOOOOOOOO-

La tierra no soporto el avance agresivo del dragón blanco, todo lo solido volaba como motas de polvo ante una fuerte brisa.

"solo tienes una oportunidad"

"lo sé"

"espéralo"

"¡lo sé!"

"¡AHORAAAA!"

La gran garra de Vali caía sobre Issei que quieto como una roca apretaba su puño envuelto en llamas carmesís. El grito de guerra nacía de los dos dragones y lo ataques desgarraban la armadura.

Sirzechs no podia creer lo que veía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentir miedo.

-SIRZECHS-SAMA-

Grafya llego al lado de Sirzechs volando.

Antes de que Grafya comunicara su mensaje el choque ocurrió.


	4. Chapter 4

Las cosas se salieron un poco de control.

Rias y el club de ocultismo estaban pasando tiempos difíciles, Isseicomo demonio de bajo rango fue directamente culpado por los altos jerarcas demonios de los 72 pilares.

En una votación unánime fue culpado como directamente el provocador de la pelea, ya que por su riesgo estuvo en tela de juicio la revelación del infierno y los demonios a los humanos.

Issei fue sentenciado a 7.500 años de prisión.

El club del ocultismo se reunía en la casa de Issei ahora, también Rias vivía aquí para poder estar cerca de los únicos recuerdos de Issei.

Rias y Asia no fueron a clases durante 3 semanas.

Todos culpaban a Issei y a su desaparición por la ausencia de Rias y Asia, de alguna forma relacionaron Issei, pervertido, vive con Asia, se junta con Rias.

Como una bomba los rumores explotaron.

Los demás miembros siguieron asistiendo a la escuela normalmente claro con un gran pesar en sus corazones.

El juicio fue hace tres semanas.

En la mente de Rias se seguía repitiendo el juicio, fue dejada ir solo porque su hermano la dejo, sus padres se rogaron que no fuera pero ella se negó, su hermano le dijo que hizo todo lo que pudo por Issei pero que ya todo estaba perdido para él.

Ella estaba sentada junto a su hermano en el palco privado de este.

Cuando lo vio parado, sintió rabia.

Issei se veía agotado, débil, con cadenas mágicas sujetando su cuello, manos y pies. En su cuello subiendo por su mentón, hasta sus mejillas, runas tatuadas adornaban,sus manos también mostraban las mismas runas.

El juicio fue rápido.

Ella pudo a ver a los jerarcas más poderosos ahí,altos mandos de las demás facciones estaban presentes, era la primera vez en mucho siglos que se le pedía a la corte real demoniaca que entendiera un caso de tan gravedad.

Rias se sentía impotente, leyó todo lo que pudo, investigo y rogo a sus padres para que la ayudaran de cualquier forma pero siempre le decían lo mismo.

Esta perdido.

Era algo que iba más allá del poder de un maoh.

Después del juicio ella tuvo un tiempo a solas con Issei antes de que fuera llevado al infierno.

Rias no vio ninguna preocupación en la cara de Issei, más su palabras fueron tan directas y simples que ella sentía que le mentía.

-Rias tienes que ser fuerte, yo lo seré ya que estaré alejado de ti, de Asia y de los demás. Yo superare esto no te preocupes, algo pasara y tú tienes que estar lista porque yo no estaré aquí para protegerte-

Issei tomo las manos de Rias y la miro a los ojos.

-Sé que esto es difícil pero te lo digo de corazón estaré bien, volveré contigo-

Se dieron un beso y Issei se marchó, vas bien se lo llevaron.

Rias tuvo sueños horribles después de eso.

Se veía a ella misma durmiendo siendo una niña, algo la miraba desde las sombras, después de la nada su cabeza comenzaba a arder y sus manos generaban un fuego escarlata.

Ella recordaba perfectamente lo que le paso durante su conversación con Issei antes de que el derrotara al dragón blanco.

Ese poder le traía cada vez más pequeños recuerdos.

Rias no fue a su casa ya que algo dentro de ella, le pedía a gritos que se alejara de su familia.

Asia fue su más grande apoyo en todos los días que sufría, de alguna forma las oraciones de Asia calmaban los dolores de cabeza de Rias.

Esto no se lo conto a nadie y fue un secreto entre ella y Asia.

Fue tanto el dolor en todos los del club que no participaron en el torneo de clubes de la escuela Kuoh.

Hoy fue un día muy bueno ya que estaba reunidos viendo los álbumes de pequeño de Issei.

Era extraño ya que no estaba Issei.

Todos se reían y compartían un momento de paz.

Solo Asia se dio cuenta de que Yuuto reacciono fuertemente ante una foto en específico.

Asia pudo sentir sentimiento deodio fuerte que emanaba deKiba.

Los días pasaron y Asia se dio cuenta de que ese sentimiento de odio no desaparecía de Kiba, ella le dijo esto a Rias.

Rias llamo a Kiba a la casa de Issei en la tarde para que tuvieran una conversación.

Yutto no esperaba esto.

Rias estaba sentada en el sillón con Asia a su lado, frente a ella Yuto estaba sentado.

-Kiba ¿te ocurre algo?-

-Nasa buchou, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-

Kiba tenía una sonrisa amarga en su cara.

-Kiba-kun por favor dinos si te ocurre algo-

Asia hablo con palabras sacadas de su propio corazón.

-Tenemos que mantenernos unidos Kiba, sé que esto ha sido difícil para todos nosotros pero si no hay confianza no llegaremos a nada-

Kiba estaba triste.

Las palabras de Asia y Rias llegaron al corazón de Kiba, el haber perdido a Issei, el no poder ayudarlo y resignarse a quedarse callado sin ningunaforma de defender a su amigo lo habían dañado fuertemente.

-ciento que no valgo nada, ciento que otra vez estoy cayendo a un vacío del que no puedo salir-

Rias conocía todo lo que sufría Yuuto, siempre trato de ayudarlo pero nunca él se abrió para ella totalmente.

Ella iba a hablar pero Asia se levantó y se acercó a Yuuto.

Kiba no entendía que pasaba pero no detuvo a Asia.

Asia poso sus manos en el pecho de Kiba, una suave luz verde nació y parecía entrar en el pecho de Kiba.

-puedo sentir mucho dolor Kiba-kun, tu corazón llora-

La luz de las manos de Asia de hizo más fuerte, Kiba comenzó a gruñir.

-no tienes que luchar Kiba-kun te estas dañando a ti y a todos estos chicos que están junto a ti-

-el lamento puedo sentirlo-

Kiba comenzó a escuchar pequeños susurros en sus oídos.

La mano de un chico apareció frente a Kiba tocándole la frente mostrándole algo increíble.

Kiba podía ver Balba galiei tomaba en su mano diversos orbes,Kiba sentía una atracciónhacia los orbes.

Unas grandes alas negras taparon todo.

"LIBERANOS DE NUESTRA PRISIÓN"

Kibacayó al suelo junto con Asia que se desmayó.

La más intrigada era Rias ya que pudo ver como la energía mágica de Asia se volvía más fuerte y tomaba un tinto similar al de Issei.

Asia tenía en su interior magia de dragón

Recogió a Ambos y dejo a Asia en su habitación y Kiba en un sillón.

Ella quedo intrigada por lo que vio.

"seguiré tus palabras Issei"

Pasaron algunos días después.

Kiba volvió a tener visiones gracias al extraño poder de Asia.

Kiba descubrió que Balba estaba en la ciudad.

Todos los chicos que habían muerto con el proyecto de espada sagrada fueron transformados en orbes, los que llevaba balba en su visión.

También vio ángeles caídos.

Kiba tomo la decisión de salvar a sus amigos.

Rias le dijo que si, que el club se encargaría, todo juntos lucharían.

-antes tendremos un entrenamiento-

Rias les dijo que irían 2 días a tener un entrenamiento para poder atacar por sorpresa.

El club se reunió ese mismo día y se tele transportaron a la casa de veraneo de Rias.

(Donde entrenaron la semana antes de Raizer)

Rias dejo en el suelo sus cosas y miro a todos.

-quiero queAkeno entrene con Kiba y Koneko yo entrenare con Asia-

-Comenzaremos ahora mismo-

Rias les dijo con antelación que partiera ya con ropa de entrenamiento. Tomoa Asia de un brazo y camino hacia el patio.

Akeno, Koneko y Kiba quedaron sorprendidos. Rias tuvo un gran cambio de actitud.

En el lugar de entrenamiento de Asia y Rias.

Rias estaba frente a Asia que estaba un poco asustada.

Asia podía ver mucha emoción en la cara de Rias como si viera de nuevoissei entrenar con Kiba.

-Asia debes mejorar tu control mágico-

Rias estiro sus manos sin separar sus codos de su toros, sus palmas que estaban hacia arriba comenzaron a brillar en rojo.

-tu entrenamiento será poder separar tu poder curativo en un orbe y lanzarlo-

Una bola de poder creció en las palmas de Rias.

-en vez de que tu ataque destruya curara-

Rias estiro sus manos hacia un lado lanzando su poder.

La bola se movió por el aire chochando contra el suelo después de avanzar unos cuantos metros.

La explosión levanto tierra y polvo.

-debes entrenar fuertemente como lo haría Issei-

Asia al ver a Rias tan decidida y recordar todos los días que Issei entreno hasta caer desmayado, apretó sus puños y asintió con la cabeza.

En el lugar de Akeno, Koneko y Kiba.

Kiba estaba meditando sobre como entrenaría, tenía solo dos días así que tenía que hacerlos valer.

-Kiba-kun ¿tienes algún pensamiento?-

-estaba pensando en cómo entrenar Akeno-san-

-bueno yo diría que trabajáramos por separado-

Aekno no alcanzo a terminar ya que Kiba la interrumpió.

-sobre eso Akeno creo que deberíamos entrenar todos juntos-

-arararara y ¿de forma Kiba-kun?-

-un combate tu contra yo y Koneko-

-¿qué dices koneko-chan?-

Koneko asintió y choco sus guantes mágicos.

Kiba recordó todas sus peleas con Issei y todas las cosas que le decía.

"una espada puede tomar muchas formas"

"¿Crees que Akeno lleve ropa interior?"

"una espada que dispara"

"una espada látigo"

"espada lanza"

"espada bomba"

Issei tenía la firme idea de que sus espadas podían ser muchas cosas, Kiba le creía porque Issei le mostro que no tenía que encerrarse como un caballero porque después de todo ellos van a luchar, no importa si se llama raiting game sigue siendo una lucha a muerte.

-comenzamos-

Akeno se elevó en el aire quedando estática después de unos segundos.

Kiba miro a Koneko y los dos asintieron.

Los dos comenzaron a correrdirectohacia Akeno.

Akeno genero dos lanzas de truenos yse las lanzo.

Kiba genero dos espadas y las lanzo al choque.

Las dos lanzas estallaron creando una pequeña bruma de polvo.

Akeno estaba esperando el ataque, la pelea se estaba volviendo interesante.

Atravesando el polvo apareció Kiba llevando sus dos manos a su costado cargando una espada bastante extraña.

Akeno genero una barrera pero no se esperó lo que paso.

-¡ESPADA EXPLOSIVA!-

La espada que Kiba empuñaba, era larga, de un tono marrón casi cobre,no terminaba en punta más bien en un ganchoque tenía una bola de energía en su interior.

La espada tenía la habilidad de reunir energía, Kiba pensó en esto basándose en la forma de pelear de Issei.

Llevo la espada contra la barrera de Akeno.

Una gran explosión ocurrió, mandando a volar a Kiba que fue atrapado por koneko, la explosión había dañado en partea kiba sin darle heridas graves.

-eso fue muy interesante Kiba-kun destruiste mi barrera-

Akeno se acercó a ellos mostrando que también había sufrido daño leve por la explosión.

-fue un ataque muy poderoso pero riesgoso-

-sí creo que me deje influenciar mucho por Issei-

Los tres compartieron una carcajada.

El club de lo oculto entreno hasta muy tarde, se acostaron agotados y los siguientes dos días entrenaron si parar hasta que llego una extraña noticia.

Habían regresado a la casa de Issei, hubo un gran cambio.

(Solo Kiba, Rias y Asia tiene un aumento exponencial de poder)

Kiba ahora era mucho más diverso en la creación de espadas, fortaleció su combate cuerpo acuerpo y a distancia.

Koneko aumenta su fuerza y resistencia, recibió muchos ataques fuertes de Akeno.

Akeno fue la que más disfruto, hacerle daño a Kiba y Koneko fue demasiado excitante, algunas veces paraba el entrenamiento para tener que atender sus necesidades.

Asia logro crear orbes de energía curativa que podía lanzar y que explotaban curando levemente a las personas en un área o una persona en específico, sus reservas magias también crecieron.

Rias fue la que más cambio.

Rias de alguna manera se volvió un poco más alta, su cuerpo entero ahora mostraba una definición muscular que se le veía muy bien, su pelo que estaba mucho más picudo.

Ella había logrado canalizar las extrañas llamas escarlatas, era su poder de destrucción pero mucho más fuerte y mucho más familiar, lo domino lo ms que pudo ya que usarlo eran un gran gasto de energía.

Ella había perdido todo el miedo que tenía sobre usar su poder de destrucción.

Estabana punto de marcharse cada uno a su casa cuando un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo.

Grafya hizo aparición trayendo malas noticias.

-Rias-sama tenemos que hablar-

-el ambiente caluroso y cariñoso cambio por uno frio e lúgubre.

-Raizer Phenex acordó con sus padres un raiting game para el día de mañana-

-¿Como? Pensé que el ya no quería casarse conmigo-

-él fue hace dos días a los terrenos de su clan en el infierno, para acordarnuevamente el casamiento, sus padres fueron los de la idea del raiting game-

Rias no sabía si darles las gracias a sus padres o no.

-¿a qué hora será?-

-a las 12 de la noche-

-dile que acepto su duelo-

Grafya encontró diferente a Rias, su modo de actuar, de responder. Todo se sentía diferente.

"se lo comentare a Sirzechs-sama"

Grafya asintió y se marchó.

Rias tenía los dientes apretados, ella se había olvidado completamente de Raizer y ahora volvía a ser una molestia.

"lo está haciendo solo porque Issei no está, cree que ahora seré una presa fácil"

Rias sonrió.

"le demostrare lo equivocado que esta"

-Kiba lo siento pero tendremos que aplazarlo por esto-

Kiba sonriósin mostrar ninguna molestia.

-no se preocupe buchou, esto será perfecto para probar todo lo entrenado-

Al día siguiente.

Todo el clubestaba en la casa de Issei, por permiso de Rias ninguno fue a clases.

Estaban teniendo una tarde de juegos muy divertida.

"ding ding"

Koneko se levantó y fue a ver quién era, antes de llegar a la puerta pudo sentirlo, Koneko podía sentir el peligro.

Konekoacerco su mano a la manilla pero fue detenida por Rias.

-yo me encargo Koneko-chan-

Koneko podía ver la intensidad enlos ojos de Rias.

Retrocedió dejando que Rias abriera la puerta.

Detrás de la puerta aparecieron dos chicas.

Rias miro fijamente a las chicas, a los rosarios que colgaban de sus cuellos, a su vestimenta, a sus ojos, a la túnica blanca que llevaban.

-Hola que se les ofrece-

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas, la chica de pelo azul miro a la de pelo Castaño pero esta no hablaba, la golpeo y ahí reacciono.

-en esta casa vive Issei Hyodou-

Rias no espero que tuvieran relación con él.

-Issei no se encuentra en la casa,fue de viaje con sus padres, estamos cuidando su casa-

La chica de pelo castaño quedo pálida después escuchar a Rias, lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y rápidamente desenvaino su espada.

-mataste a Issei-kun-

Rias estaba en shock por esto,la mujer de pelo azul igual. Retrocedió, mientras la espada de la chica destruida la puerta y se extendíaacercándose a Rias.

-Buchou-

Kiba salto creando una espada, Akeno preparo su magia y Koneko estaba lista para luchar.

Rias se detuvo y antes de que la espada tocara su cara, Todos quedaron en shock.

La chica de pelo castaño no podía mover la espada, el agarre de Rias era firme.

-sé que esto debe ser chocante para ti pero si eres tan cercana a Issei como para atacarme así, te diré donde esta solo si te calmas y hablas como una persona normal. Nada demonios o dios-

El silencio llego pero se rompió por la chica de pelo castaño.

-¿él está vivo?-

-Si nosotros somos sus amigos, nos reunimos aquí para poder estar cerca de el-

Rias soltó la espada y el fuego desapareció de su mano, sangre comenzó a correr cayendo al suelo.

Asia se acercó a ella para curar su mano.

Las dos chicas vieron a Asia y supieron quién era. La espada de la chica castaña se retrajo.

-¿Qué haremos Irina?-

-sé que es peligroso pero debo saber que le ocurrió a Issei-kun-

La chica castaña miro fijamente a la de pelo azul.

La chica de pelo azul asintió.

Las dos chicas ahora estaban sentadas en la cocina de la casa. Junto a ellas estaban Akeno, Rias y Asia que seguía curando la mano de Rias.

Se presentaron como Irina y Xenovia.

Riasles conto como Issei fue asesinado por un ángel caído por que él era portador de la booster gear,fue revivido por ella y convertido en demonio del clan Gremory.

Esto dejo triste aIrina.

Rias le conto como Issei derrotoa la ángel caído que lo asesino y salvo a Asia que iba a hacer sacrificada para que su Sacred Gear fuera robada.

Siguió hasta el punto que llego a los eventos relacionados con Raizer y la lucha de Issei contra el dragón blanco.

-Issei fue condenado a prisión por poner en tela de juicio el revelamiento del infierno y los demonios a los humanos-

-eso es injusto, el solo se defendió de ese monstruo-

-si nosotros también pensamos eso pero no se podia hacer nada-

El silencio reino después de eso.

-¿entonces porque se encuentran en mi territorio?-

La atmosfera cambio totalmente, de cálido hogar a tensión entre facciones.

-Recientemente fue robaron las espadas sagradas Excalibur que fueron guardadas por la iglesia católica, con sede en el vaticano, la iglesia protestante y la iglesia ortodoxa oriental-

Kiba entro en la cocina después de eso, compartió una mirada con Rias que lo decía todo.

"esto está relacionado con mis visiones"

-entonces ¿creen que se encuentran en esta ciudad las Excalibur?-

-si descubrimos que los que efectuaron el robo fueron los Grigori-

Kiba abrió los ojos ante esto.

-sabemos que el principal culpable del robo, es uno de los líderes del grigori, Kokabiel-

Rias apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-nuestra solicitud… no nuestra meta es que ningún demonio se entrometa en la batalla entre nosotros y los ángeles caídos por las Excalibur-

El tono de Xenovia era directo pero aun así había nerviosismo en su voz.

Miro a todos los demonios presentesy podía sentir un instinto asesino fuerte en general, mas viniendo del joven de pelo blanco.

-claro podrían ir a morir siguiendo las órdenes de sus superiores o podrían escuchar lo que tenemos que decir-

Rias les dio una gran sonrisa que ninguna de las dos entendió.

Irina y Xenovia no esperaban toda la información que tenían los demonios.

-debemos atacar ahora mismo, debemos rastrear su ubicación y atacar-

Xenovia estaba entusiasmada, ahora sí o si iba a sobrevivir.

-no podemos ahora. Nosotros asistiremos a un rating game -

-¿Qué es un rating game?-

-un duelo entre demonios de clase alta-

-¿es muy importante?-

-si decidirá si me caso con un maldito infeliz o no-

-entonces nos marcharemos,buscaremos la localización de Balba y de las Excalibur y regresaremos para informarle. Mucha suerte en su ratinggame-

-gracias, tengan cuidado-

Las dos sacerdotisas se iban yendo pero sus estómagos sonaron. Rias les ofreció algo de comer y aceptaron cordialmente.

Las horas pasaron y el rating game llego.

En la casa de Issei se encontraban todos esperando.

Todos llevaban sus uniformes exceptuando a Rias y Asia.

Asia llevaba su traje de Sacerdotisa y Rias llevaba un short deportivo, zapatillas, y una sudadera de Issei con capucha. Debajo llevaba dos sostenes deportivos para que sus atributos no rebotaran tanto.

Todos miraban a Rias.

-es más cómodo-

Grafya llego y no pudo hablar al ver a Rias.

-esa no es la ropa que debe llevar una señorita de su clase Rias-sama-

Rias no dijo nada, solo la miro.

Grafya no entendía la actitud de Rias.

-¿están todos listos?-

Todos se pusieron de pie.

-cuando sea el momento de empezar la batalla, serán transportados al campo de batalla con este círculo mágico. La ubicación del lugares en una dimensión diferente usadas para las í pueden luchar con todo su poder. Es un espacio aparte, así que siéntanse libres de luchar a su antojo-

-¿están listo?-

Hubo un asentimiento general.

-todo el mundo vaya al círculo mágico-

El círculo mágico se ilumino no con los símbolos de los Gremory si no con los de Phenex. Rias chasqueo la lengua por esto.

Grafya en todo momento observo a Rias.

Todos aparecieron en la escuela.

-hola a todos. Estoy Grafya, una criada de la casa Gremory. Hoy seré el árbitro del juego entre los clanes Gremory y Phenex-

-en el nombre de mi maestro, Sirzechs lucifer, mantendré mis ojos en este juego. Mediante el acuerdo de Rias-samay Raizer Phenex-

Rias no siguió escuchando esto. Ella sentía dentro de sí que todo esto estaba confabulado con su familia. Ni siquiera ella había acordado que el campo de batalla fuera la escuela.

"voy a ganar, no voy a dejar que ellos sigan decidiendo por mí"

-chicos cuando den la señal ya saben que hacer-

Todos le asintieron a Rías

-ahora es el momento para el comienzo de la batalla-

La campana de escuela sonó dando inicio a la batalla.

Por la ventana salieron volando todos excepto Asia que no sabía volar muy bien y fue llevada por Kiba.

-Kiba, koneko y Asia tendrán que derrotar a todos los peones, torres, alfiles y caballos de Raizer, nosotraslucharemos contra Raizer y su reina-

Kiba y Koneko se separaron bajando cerca del gimnasio mientras Rias y Akeno iban directo hacia Raizer.

Cuano Kiba, Koneko y Asia entraron al gimnasio también lo estaban haciendo los sirvientes de Raizer.

Koneko y Kiba se lanzaron corriendo rápidamentehacia ellos.

Se encontraban 3 peones y 1 torre de Raizer.

(Las mismas que la versión normal)

Kiba salto hacia las peones mientras Koneko fue hacia la torre.

Koneko con un golpe directo a cabo con la torre de un solo golpe mientras Kiba derrotaba a las 3 peones con su velocidad.

-Raizer Phenex: 3 peones y una torre descartadas-

-Siii lo hicimos-

Asia que estaba detrás de los chicos celebro.

-vamos tenemos que seguir avanzando-

Los tres salieron del gimnasio.

Caminaron un poco cuando.

-CUIDADO-

Kiba tomo a Koneko y Asia y las cubrió del ataque.

La velocidad de Kiba permitió que las salvara a costo de recibir algo de daño. Toda la espalda de Kiba estaba expuesta ahora.

-Kiba-kun-

Asia comenzó a sanar rápidamente a Kiba.

Un fuerte trueno se escuchó.

Akeno estaba lanzando un rayo contra la Reina de Raizer. Esta bloqueaba y lanzaba explosiones, la batalla aérea era muy fuerte entre las dos reinas.

-la batalla de Akeno es intensa-

A los alrededores de Asia, Kiba y Koneko aparecieron los demás sirvientes de Raizer.

-la de nosotros también-

En el techo del consejo estudiantil estaba Raizer y Rias, frente a frente.

-¿extrañas a tu peón Rias?-

La pregunta burlona de Raizer solo hacia enfurecer masa Rias.

-yo estaba ahí en el momento en que fue condenado y sabes-

La risa parecía escaparse de la boca de Raizer al decir estas palabras-

-fui el primero en aplaudir por tal sabia decisión-

Las carcajadas fuertes de Raizer retumbaban en los odios de Rias.

Rias cerró sus ojos y respiro.

"solo lo hace porque es un infeliz"

-prepárate Raizer-

La risa de Raizer se detuvo un poco.

-¿crees que puedes derrotarme? Esto me tomara solo unos minutos, ni siquiera te darás cuenta cuando te tenga en mi cama-

Ante esas palabras, Rias se rio.

-sigue soñando-

Rias corrió directamente hacia Raizer a una velocidad que Raizer no esperabadejándolo en shock.

Todos los que veían el Rating game igual.

Rias saco sus alas y salto dándose más puño se envolvió en llamas escarlatas e impacto directamente en la cara de Raizer.

Sangre voló por el fuerte golpe de la cara de Raizer.

Rias junto sus manos sobre su cabeza, y las llamas escarlatas envolvían sus dos manos. Golpeo la cabeza de Raizer destruyendo el edificio por la fuerza que Raizer atravesó el techo y tres pisos más abajo .

"estúpido"

Rias quedo volando y se paró en la parte buena que quedaba del edificio.

Una gran llamarada salió de los escombros, Raizer subió lentamente por sus alas de fuego. Su mirada ahora en vez de risas mostraba que estaba encabronado, para él, ser humillado por un demonio de clase baja era horrible pero ser humillado por una mujer era aún peor. Se limpió la sangre de la cara con el dorso de traje.

-si te rindes ahora Rias, no te lastimare-

-si te rindes ahora Raizer, no te lastimare-

Ahora Rías era la que reía.

-Caballo de Rias Gremory,yo soy el caballo de Raiser Phenex ¡Carlamaine! Te reto a un duelo-

Kiba en otra ocasión hubiera aceptado ese reto pero ahora no.

-rechazo-

-Maldito-

Kiba se lanzó al ataquecon dos espadas.

-muere-

El choque de espadas se acercaba, la espada de carlamaine estaba a punto de chocar con al Kiba pero paso de largo como si la espada de Kiba fuera traslucida. Toda la fuerza del golpe hizo que carlamaine callera ya que Kiba le pateo las piernas.

Kiba aprovecho y la apuñalo.

-Raizer Phenex: un caballo eliminado-

Koneko estaba luchando contra la otra torre.

Koneko iba a golpear a la mujer pero apareció una chicagolpeándola con bastón.

(Invente las armas de los tres peones que no elimino Kiba y ahora están aquí)

Dos chicas más aparecieron rodeando a Koneko y comenzaron a golpearla todas juntas.

Koneko solo podía cubrirse, los daño de la torre eran los más perjudiciales.

-Koneko-

Asia lanzo un orbe verde que llego por el aire y toco la cabeza de Koneko.

Koneko sintió que todo el daño que había recibido desapareció. Tomo a dos chicas por el cuello y las lanzo. Kibacortó a las dos chicas en el aire.

Koneko se cubrió de un golpe directo de la torre,Kiba elimino a la otra peón por la espalda.

Ahora solo quedaba la torre.

-Ahh me rindo-

Kiba se un solo golpe la elimino.

-Raizer Phenex: 3 peones y una torre eliminado-

-Rias gremory: Reina eliminada-

Akeno callo desde el aire al suelo. La reina de Raizer se veía en perfecto estado como si no hubiera luchado.

Kiba esquivo rápidamente una explosión, claro no fue el único atacado.

-Rias Gremory: una torre eliminada-

Cayendo por una explosión, Koneko estaba en el suelo con su ropa rota y sangre en su cara y pecho.

Kiba miro hacia donde estaba Asia y vio que estaba rodeada por los demás sirvientes de Raizer.

"Diablos"

Kiba se movió rápidamente pero aun así no llego a tiempo.

-Rias Gremory: un alfil eliminado-

Las explosiones seguían cayendo siguiendo a Kiba.

-ríndete caballo de Rias Gremory, somos mayoría,su reina fue vencida y solo quedas tu-

La alfil le hablaba a Kiba que estaba ahora rodeado por los sirvientes restantes de Raizer y la reina que estaba volando sobre ellos.

Kiba se rio.

-no me rendiré ya que mi rey aún sigue luchando-

-Rias Gremory no es rival para mi hermano-

-tu hermano es un bastardo engreído-

-elimínenlo-

Kibaespero a que estuvieran lo más cerca de él.

-Espada naciente-

Kiba puso sus manos en el suelo y 4 hojas salieron del suelo, logro dañara dos peones pero no eliminarlo-

-muévanse yo lo eliminare-

La reina de Raizer creo un gran seño en el suelo que cubría a todos los peones de raizer y a Kiba.

-muere-

La explosión levanto la tierra, creando una gran nube de tierra que se elevó hasta donde la reina estaba volando.

La reina de Raizer estaba feliz, ella creía que no podía haber sobrevivido.

-Yubelina eliminaste a algunos de nosotros-

El alfil de Raizer al ser también un Phenex los daños fueron nulos.

-no te preocupesno pudo esquivar esa explo-

La reina no pudo terminar porque una espada venia directamente hacia a reina se rio y esquivo el ataque pero.

Cuando la hoja estaba en el punto máximo de acercamiento.

-ESPADA EXPLOSIVA-

Kiba apareció frente a la reina, agarrando el mango de la espada que había lanzado. En su otra mano estaba la espada con forma de gancho.

La reina no vio venir esto y no fue lo suficientemente rápida para defenderse.

La explosión que ocurrió en el aire fue del mismo calibre que la que había ocurrido recientemente.

-Raizer Phenex: 3 peones,2 torres, un alfil y la reina eliminados-

Kiba cayó revotando en el suelo cerca del alfil que no luchaba.

Su ropa estaba destruida y estaba muy herido, se mantenía consiente por muy poco.

-¿Por qué luchas tanto? Rias nunca vencerá a mi hermano-

Kiba se rio desde el suelo.

-porque Issei nunca se hubiera rendido y con o sin él nosotros tampoco lo haremos, tu hermano ser vencido por Rias-sama ella nunca se rendirá-

Despues de eso Kiba quedo inconsciente.

-Rias gremory: un caballo eliminado-

El alfil, la única pieza aparte de los dos reyes, aún seguía sin entender porque luchaban tantofrente a un enemigo imposible.

Sus alas se extendieron y voló hacia la lucha de los dos reyes.

Ya no quedaba edifico del consejo estudiantil ni ningún edifico al alrededor. Rias y Raizer habían arrasado con todo mientras chocaban poderes.

El elegante traje de Raizer ahora era un recuerdo solamente, su pantalón hecho tiras combinaba muy bien con su pecho expuesto. Heridas y sangre recorrían su cuerpo mostrando que su habilidad regenerativahabía sido superado pero no vencida.

-eres muy fuerte Rias-

Hasta Raizer puede no ser un patán algunas veces.

Rias estaba cansada, su nuevo estilo de combate enfocado en el cuerpo a cuerpo era demasiado para actual resistencia.

"no me puedo rendir"

Respirando fuertemente, Rias se limpió la sangre y saliva que caía por su barbilla.

"vas a caer"

Con un grito de guerra Rias se lanzó al ataque.

Sus puños envueltos en fuego escarlata chocaban contra Raizer quien respondía con sus puños en llamas.

El choque siguió y siguió.

"no me rendiré"

Rias siguió golpeando aunque lentamente fue siendo superada por Raizer que ya no quería seguir luchando.

Raizer quien había tenido ya muchos rating game nunca había tenido uno así.

Golpeo fuertemente la cara de Rias mandándola hacia atrás.

"cae"

Rias quedo estática, la sangre corría de su cara, su cuerpo temblaba y parecía que iba a caer pero elevo la mirada y siguió luchando.

Raizer nunca vio a ningún demonio de clase alta o baja que luchara hasta el final como ahora lo estaba haciendo Rias.

Por primera vez en toda su existencia Raizer cuestiono sus propias acciones.

(deammm boyyy)

Raizer recibió un suave golpe en su mejilla, esta vez no tenía ese fuego escarlata, solo la suave mano de Rias.

Rias estaba ocupando toda su fuerza para no caer al suelo.

Raizer tomo la mano de Rias de su mejilla y la miro a los ojos.

"aun estando casi derrotada tiene la misma mirada que cuando empezó.

-yoo… no me rendiré Raizer-

Rias lanzo otro golpe pero solo callo a los brazos de Raizer, este podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella y como su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Rias lo siento por haberte tratado así-

Rias que aún estaba consiente no entendía las palabras de Raizer.

Grafya apareció frente a los dos.

-el ganador del rating game entre Raizer Phenex y Rias-

-yo me rindo-

Grafya miro a Raizer que tomo a Rias como princesa.

-Rias merece ganar ella me venció-

-pero si ella no puede mantenerse en pie hermano-

La alfil apareció volando en la escena.

-si pero me mostro lo equivocado que estaba por eso yo me rindo-

Grafya que no podía entender lo que veía comunico de nuevo el resultado de la batalla.

-por rendición el rating game de Raizer phenex y Rias gremory es ganado por Rias gremory-

* * *

**Perdon por la demora pero escribi poco y estuve enfocado en otro fic que estoy escribiendo.**

**Ahora si la periodicidad de nuevo capitulo dera entr semanas como máximo.**

**Opiniones me ayudarían, un lector es una mente amiga.**


End file.
